iAm here for you
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Parties, Lies, Rape and Craig Berkowitz? After Sam gets raped at Wendy's sweet 16 who helps her throughout all of it? And is she pregnant? Seddie. T-rated for mature topics, sexual refernces, alcohol, and language
1. The Party

_**iAm here for you**_

Chapter 1: The Party

(Sam's POV)

_YOU'RE INVITED!_

_What?: Wendy's 16th birthday party_

_When?: Saturday, April 24th 2010, 7:00-2:00_

_Where?: 2384 Conton Blvd. _

_Addressed to: Sam Puckett_

I looked at the card in my hands again. Then I looked at Carly and Fredlumps and groaned.

"Ugh, Do we REALLY have to go to this? Tonight is the night I pop some popcorn, slip into my jammies, pop in some "Friends" in my DVD player and cuddle up on the couch" I whined walking down the stairs. Carly scoffed at me.

"Of course you do! Wendy came to all of our parties now we're going to hers! Wendy's our friend!" Carly said putting in her earring as she was walking over to the mirror by the door.

"And do I REALLY have to dress up? It's just Wendy's birthday party. Not like I'm meeting the queen of England or anything...Well, even if I was I wouldn't be wearing THIS! I look like a stripper!" I said exclaiming and pointing to my outfit. I was wearing a black leathery dress, which came to my knees but was strapless and VERY low cut.

"Come on Sam, I picked that dress out myself, It looks really cute on you, Plus what guy wouldn't like you in it! It's unique!"

"It looks like something Lady GaGa would wear!" I groaned. Carly just laughed and rolled her eyes, At least she let me wear my black converse shoes. That made me feel a LITTLE better.

"Sam for the last time you look great, Doesn't she Freddie?" I looked over at the nub. He was wearing a tux type outfit and had his hair down. He was wearing a short sleeved white button up shirt with a black tie, really dark skinny jeans and black converse just like me. I swear it looked like we planned it. People usually coordinate their outfits with their dates. And I am definately NOT Fredwards date. He was spacing out and not paying attention to what Carly had just asked him but instead his watch.

"Dork!" I yelled to get his attention. He jumped a little. I laughed, he glared, I glared back.

"What?" he asked annoyed

"Tell Sam she looks beautiful like I've been trying to tell her for the past hour and a half we've been getting ready." I looked at him. His face changed from his usual color to a slightly redish color. Was he blushing! Nub...

"I-I uhhh...Yeah, she looks nice" I smiled. Wait, I don't smile at Freddie complementing me. I mentally hit myself in the cranuim for that one.

"Do you notice anything different?" Carly asked him.

"W-what? She looks the same she did when she went upstairs. Just fancier and with some makeup on." Freddie said stuttering over his words. Carly was making us both feel a little uncomfortble. NOT COOL!

"Her mid section" Carly said pointing to my chest. Oh god! She's talking about my push-up bra. I blushed this time. But quickly hid my face behind my blonde silky hair before either Carly or Freddison could notice.

"What about her midsection?" Freddie said slowly.

"You don't notice it a little...bigger then before. She's wearing a push-up bra, duh!" Freddie's eyes about bugged out of his head.

"Carly!" I yelled at her.

"Oh...Gah! Mental images!" he said closing his eyes until I hit him in the arm. Then his eyes flew open as he held his shoulder.

"Ow! Sam, Uncalled for!" Freddie yelled as his voice cracked.

"So is your face Fredward. And I smacked you because you insulted me!" I yelled at him.

"How!"

"Saying 'Ahhh mental images' about my midsection...I happen to think my midsection is quite extravegent thank you very much." I said turning my head to the side and putting my hands on my hips.

"Wow! You know what the word extravegent means?" Freddie chuckled. I was about to beat him down but I knew I'd get the 'You should be nicer to Freddie and blah blah blah' lecture from Carly again in the car. So I decided to shut up and just glare at him.

"Shut up Fredward! What are you stari-?" I gasped. "Freddork!" I hit him again.

"What!" he yelped again. His arm was gonna be sore in the morning.

"You were staring at my boobs, Perv" I said crossing my arns so he couldn't get a second glance.

"I was not!" he defended himself

"You were too!" I yelled taking a step forward.

"Uhhh...you guys, I'm standing right here!" Carly interrupted us. We ignored her and kept bantering back and forth.

"So first I get hit for not saying you midsection is 'extravegent' then I get hit again for looking!" Freddie asked gesturing with his hands.

"Yes!" I said blankly.

"How does that work?" he asked confused.

"I'll put it simply, Girls ALWAYS win." I said in a sassy tone

"GUYS!" Carly screamed, finally loosing it. We both turned around, she was clearly annoyed. We stopped.

"Can you 2 go 1 night without fighting! This is Wendy's birthday party...Come on it's 6:30 we've got to go...Freddie can we take your car?"

"Sure but...what happened to your car?" he asked with his hand in his pocket.

"Spencer's doing a paint job on it" Carly said unsurely. I think she was worried about what Spencer might do to her car. Last time he did a paint job on Mrs. Benson's car it was a DISASTER! PS: It now looks like one of those hippie vans from Woodstock, only in a prius shape.

"Ok, we'll take my car then" Freddie said twirling his keys around.

"Let's get this show on the road! I wanna get there before all the hot guys get taken" I said running out the door. I heard Carly and Freddie chuckle behind me as they closed the door.

...

We'd finally arrived at Wendy's party. Freddie and I were arguing as we pulled up to the driveway. Well actually we were aruging the whole way there, but it just climaxed as we pulled in.

"Puckett, I'm telling you for the last time a lady hobo is just called a "hobo" not a

"hoboette"

"No! Lady hobo's are called "hoboettes" I read that somewhere."

"Where?" he asked as he put the car into park.

", nub."

"That's not a reliable websource! Anyone can change that" he said getting out of the car and slamming his door.

"Yes it is Frednuff! I got all my info on the Civil War for my project from that website." I said slamming my door. I got a D- on that project. Apparently it wasn't fought in Mexico in 1996. Whatever. Carly got out last, listening to songs on her PearPhone. We continued arguing the minute we got into the car. The 3 of us walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Sam and I were still fighting when Carly thumps us both in the back of the head.

"Ow!" we yelled simultaneously. "What was that for!" Freddie asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Start behaving, Sam, Freddie's right there's no such thing as a hoboette"

"Ha!" Freddie gloated.

"Bu-" I tried to protest.

"NO buts!" Carly excalimed ringing the doorbell once more. I knew when Carly told me I was wrong (Which was VERY rare) that meant I should shut up.

"And Freddie you don't have to rag on Sam the whole time either"

"Bu-" he protested.

"No buts Fredward!" Damn! Carly grew a pair lately! She was turning into me somewhat.

Wendy finally greeted us at the door. She was wearing a pink dress with a tiara in her hair.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it. Come in!" She let us inside. There were already like 30 people there and it was only 6:57.

"Looks like you guys are the last guests. Join us in the living room for drinks and games and stuff...oh and so you guys know, my parents aren't home. So we can party all night" Yes! No parents equals no rules. No one telling us to 'turn the god damn music down'. No parents lurking around corners where people are making out, which is a good thing if I ended up pmeeting a guy here. Freddie and I walked into the living room while Carly went to go give Wendy her present from all 3 of us. We colaborated and ended up getting her this makeup set she'd wanted. We saw almost everyone from school that we knew there. Gibby came over to us, shirtless of course, but he still had a bow tie and a tux vest on.

"Hey guys" He greeted up as he took a sip of whatever he had in his cup.

"What up Gibson?" I asked. Freddie disappeared from my side. Then he arrived a minute later with 2 cups in his hand. He handed one to me.

"Nothing much, just trying to find some peeps to talk to. Then I bumped into you guys."

"Cool, we just got here" Freddie said.

"And Wendy said there aren't any adults" I said in a slightly evil tone.

"Sweet! Now I can do this!" he took off running down the hallway screaming "This is Gibbyworld! I am king Gibby YEAH!" Freddie and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing, almost falling over. He had to lean on the table for support and I leaned on him. After we caught our breath I realized I was still hanging onto him. I quickly stepped away from him awkwardly. We looked around to see who was there...Sean from the AV club, yuck! Ashley, some stupid slutty cheerleader, ewww! and WHOA! Holy really hot guy!

"Hey Dork!" I asked nudging him as I was still looking at the hottie I just saw."Who's that?" I asked pointed to the guy. He was standing over at Wendy's kitchen island talking to some other guys.

"That guy? that's Biff Harrison. He's in my geometry class." I stared at him again. He was about 5'7", blonde hair, blueish eyes, wearing a football jacket and was DEFINATELY fit!

"So you know him?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Eh, I've talked to him a few times. His brother Zac is in the AV club so that's the only reason I know him as well as I do". I looked back over at Biff. His friends had left and he was all alone by the drink table.

"Oh! He's alone, I'm gonna go talk to him. Wish me luck!" I handed the drink Freddie gave me back to him, half empty. I fixed my hair and my dress as I strolled Biff's way. I stood next to the table.

"Oh, am I in your way?" he asked.

"No, I just came over here incase you needed someone to talk to. I notcied you kinda alone over here." I laughed lightly. I may be Sam Puckett, Ms. Bold and Abrasive but whern it comes to talking to a guy I like I can be shy as hell. Also I'm a horrible conversation starter.

"Oh thanks" he gave me a half smile and held his hand out.

"I'm Biff Harrison by the way" I shook his hand. Ok, that may have been way too formal. This isn't the 1950's.

"Sam Puckett, I've seen you around school before but we've never talked."

"Yeah, Hey I heard you beat every guy last year in arm wrestling" I blushed and chuckled.

"Yeah" I said grinning. I did beat every guy last year. Even Ryan Langton, and that dude is beast!

"Nice, So that guy you were talking to over there, Freddie Benson...are you 2 like...an item?" What! How could he get that impression?

"Me and HIM! No way!" I said definsively.

"Just making sure" he said chuclking and pouring himself a drink.

"You want one?" he asked me, shooting me one of his amazing smiles.

"Uh, sure!" I said. He poured out drink slowly and carefully. He set the drinks on the table behind him for a second after pouring them.

"I like when the fizz is mixed in with the drink" he said cutely. I laughed quietly. He handed me my drink. I sipped it slowly. We stood in silence for a minute before he spoke.

"Do you wanna go talk in a private room? We can get to know each other a little more" he smiled at me again.

"Ok!" I said happily. I squeeled on the inside. Ugh! Another mental smack in the head. Sam Puckett does NOT squeel over a guy. Ok maybe just this once. I followed him into the room and sat on the couch as he shut the door so the loud music rumbling from the party room was silenced so we could hear each other. We ended up talking for a while. I told him all about my childhood and past and he told me his. He sounded like a cool kid when he was growing up. He'd spent a year or so in England with his grandparents during his parents divorce when he was 8. Then we talked about how we wanted our future to be like. From what he was telling me he wanted to be a boss type. Someone who always has power and control. He said he craved off that kind of stuff. I'm kinda like that too, except with Carly of course. That's the only thing I don't like about Biff. I always told myself I wanted to be the boss in a relationship. I would call alll the shots and he'd be along for the ride. Suddenly I felt lightheaded and grabbed my head in the middle of my sentence.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I just need to lay down or something" he got off the couch and helped me lay down.

"Here, stay right there I'll get some help!" the last thing I saw was him walking towards the door. Then, I blacked out.

...

(Freddie's POV) (**This happens right after Sam goes off to talk to Biff**)

I watched Sam go off to talk to Biff. She doesn't look like the same Sam that I met when we were in 6th grade. She's grown more profound and elegent. What am I saying! She is NOT either of those things. Carly is but not Sam. But Sam HAS gotten curvier in the last year or so. Gah! I mentally scolded myself for that one. But, what can I say. I've kissed her before. Plus I AM a guy and she IS a...I think I'll just stop now. I walked over to the party room and looked back at Sam and Biff. They were walking towards the living room together. I couldn't help but feel a bit of...nevermind. As I walked into the party room a slow song was playing. I felt a bit awkward walking in at that moment. I looked around for Carly. Maybe we could dance again. After all we were almost boyfriend and girlfriend at one point in time. And we HAVE danced at the groovy smoothie. I looked all around when I saw her, slowdancing with another guy. Suprisingly I smiled for her. He looked like a nice guy for her. I saw her look into his eyes. Her eyes were smiling at him and his were smiling at her as well. I couldn't help but noticed the guy she was dancing with resembled me a little. Except his hair was down and he had that bad boy look. _**(A/N: This is a little inside joke on twitter. You see an AWESOME Seddie shipper, Holly, made up a character who plays Carly's boyfriend. His name is Craig Berkowitz. He'll be a HUGE character in this story so just a little info on him. Ill write an author note for the next chapter he's in explaining more about him) **_

I sat down on an empty armchair on the side of the room while the other people were dancing. On the coffee table in front of me I saw a mixed up rubicks cube. Being the math whiz I am I figured I could fix this thing in about 10 minutes or so. So I picked it up and started moving it around...

(1 hour and 30 minutes later...)

Wow! That took WAY longer then I intended. At least I got it figured out. I set it back on the table and looked over at the dancefloor. Everyone was dancing to "Pokerface" by Lady GaGa. Thinking of Lady GaGa reminded me of Sam's outfit. Earlier she said she felt like Lady GaGa. Speaking of which, where is Sam? She's been alone a LONG time with that Biff guy in that room. Maybe I should go check on them. I walked inbetween the dancing crowd and went over to the door knocking on it.

"Sam?" I asked once. No reply. I knocked again. I heard nothing. Maybe they were making out or something. Eww! I decided to go in anyway. I opened the door and what I saw shocked me more then anything. Sam was unconcious on the couch and Biff was inside of her.


	2. Telling Her

_**iAm here for you**_

Chapter 2: Telling Her

(Freddie's POV)

I stood there in shock for a moment before I slammed the door angrily. I guess Biff heard it as he looked up real fast. His face completely changed expressions as he saw me.

"Uhhh...this isn't what...it looks like." he stammered getting up and wrapping the blanket around his waist leaving Sam on the couch, naked and knocked out.

"What the hell!" I yelled. It's a VERY rare occassion if I curse. The only times I ever do is either if I get hurt or that one time my mom accidently broke my laptop. Let's just say that situation ended up with her washing my mouth out with soap and no computer for a week and I had to put $20 in the swear jar. I don't even know why my mom even has that thing.

"Like I said..look it ain't any of your buisness anyway so why don't you make like a tree and-"

"No!" I shuted angrily. I continued my rant.

" It is my buisness ok! I want to know why you're...r-raping my best friend!" I stammered over the word rape. I hate saying it. It makes me remember all those weeks of health class all over again. Those videos of rape victims. I looked over at Sam. She was still passed out on the couch. In one of the videos we watched in health class a lady had woken up while she was getting raped, due to a weak date rape drug. She said she'd screamed and her rapist anlmost choked her to death before one of her friends came in the room to stop him. Another lady went to dinner with one of her guy friends and while she wasn't looking he slipped a roofie into her wine and when they went back into the apartment she passed out and he raped her. Little did he know she was wearing a tampon and had lodged it into her. I looked at Biff again. I was on the verge of having a why would I be crying? I'm not the one on the couch passed out after just being raped. I have no right to cry. I became enraged. I have to be a man! And to do that I have to handle this like a man. I started walking towards him slowly; my fists clinched together along with my jaw. He started laughing.

"What do you think you're going to do to me Benson? Huh? Punch me? Look at you. You're twice as small as me. You're weak. Like one of your punches could do any da-" before he finished the sentence I swung and hit him in the side of the face as hard as I could. Knocking him to the floor. I looked back at him and my fist. That's gonna hurt in the morning. It already started hurting, but not as bad as my heart and eyes hurt from when I frst walked into the room. I saw blood coming out of the corner of his mouth and out of his nose. I think I broke it. I was stronger than I thought. I walked over to Sam on the couch. Since Biff had the blanket around him Sam was naked. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see anything and risk her finding out later when she awakes that I saw her naked and give me a beat down. Which was really hard to do because I had to first find all of her clothes and dress her, then carry her outside without it looking suspicious. I kept my eyes closed and fiddled around to find her dress, socks, shoes, bra, and underwear. I slid her underwear on, careful not to accidently hit anything. Ok, hardestr part done! After I got that successfully on I found her bra and started putting it on.

"God! How do girls put these things on!" I asked myself out loud with my eyes still closed. I couldn't find the hook for about 5 minutes. When I finally got that on I figured it'd be ok to have my eyes open. It's just like a girl wearing a swimsuit at the beach right? I held her up as I slid the dress on her and zipped up the zipper. Ok now the easy part. I slid her sock on her and tied her converse on. Ok we're all set to go! Oh man! How am I going to hide the fact her eyes are closed? Oh! my sunglasses of course! I fiddled around my jacket pocket until I found my aviator sunglasses and slid them on. Ok now we can go. I slung her arm around my shoulders as I supported her around her hips with my other arm. I opened the door and casually made my way outside.

"Freddie! Where are you going! The party's going on for another couple of hours" Wendy said as she saw me trying to close the door. I stopped and struggled to keep a hold of Sam.

"Oh, Sam doesn't feel too well so I'm going to take her home and make sure she's feeling ok." I said trying to get my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Ok Freddie! Text me if she's ok. And thanks for the present! How'd you know I wanted Shelby Marx tickets and that make up kit?"

"Lucky guess I suppose, Ok bye Wendy! Happy Birthday once again!" I waved with my other hand. She waved back and closed the door. Now I could just carry Sam to the car. I picked her up bridal style and ran to my car before anyone else would see us. I carefully placed her in the passanger seat and went over to the drivers side and took off. As I pulled out of Wendy's driveway I realized I had to call Carly and tell her she needs to find another ride home. I grabbed my bluetooth from the cupholder and put it in my ear. I pressed the button and the robot voice spoke to me.

"Say a command" it said with a beep.

"Call, Carly Shay" I said slowly.

"I'm sorry, that number could not be found. Say another command" Beep.

"Call, Carly Shay" I said slower and slightly angry.

"I'm sorry, that number could not be found. Say another command" Beep. I'm going to seriously chuck this thing outside the wondow if it says that again.

"CALL CARLY COMMA SHAY GOD DAMNIT!" I yelled. Then quickly cupped my mouth. I didn't want to wake Sam up.

"Now calling...Carly Shay" it said. I heard it ring about 3 times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she practicly had to yell over all the party music and synthetic bass booming in the backround.

"Hey Carly, listen you need to find another ride home." I said putting my turn signal on and turning onto Jude Blvd, trying to get out of Wendy's neighborhood and onto the main Seattle highway.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because...Sam wasn't feeling too well so I'm gonna take her back over to my apartment to make sure she's ok then have her spend the night"

"I would've come if you told me" I wanted to say 'Trust me Carly, it's more complicated than that' , but I'd rather tell her in person then on the phone.

"I know but you looked like you were having fun with that new guy...Craig right?"

"Yeah" I know both Carly and Sam so well I knew she nodded over the phone.

"So I figured I wouldn't bother you so I took the liberty of taking her home myself" I said while trying to pass some stupid truck in front of me. It was going 35 mph in a 60 mph zone. Like seriously? Move your slow ass out of the way. Wow, I've cursed more tonight then I probably have in my whole life. I think I have a right to, considering all that has happened.

"Awwww that's so nice and very gentleman like of you Freddie...hey call me when you get home and call me if you need me to come over"

"Ok I will...talk to you later Carly, bye" I pressed the button on my bluetooth and took it out of my ear and placed it back into the cupholder and sighed. Then I looked back over at Sam.

_How could someone do something so cruel to a person like Sam, especially Sam. Rape isn't about love. It isn't even about having sex. It's about 2 things. Power and control. Which is what sickened me the most. Sam ALWAYS had power and control when it came to relationships._

I stopped the car in the driveway of "MallMart" and started to cry.

"How could he?" I sobbed. I felt bad for Sam. I felt bad about what would happen...What was I going to say when I told her? I can't just say '_oh you know that guy you liked, Biff...Yeah he put a date rape drug in your drink then raped you.'_ When should I tell her? '_Tell her as soon as she wakes up! The longer you wait, the harder it'll be to tell her.' _I said to myself. I sighed and got out of the car. I knew as soon as I told Sam she'd be either enraged and violent or sad and violtaed and most likely in denial. Probably a mixture of the 2. I looked over at Sam, still passed out. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered to her.

"Sam...I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry about Biff and...just sorry about all the asswipes you've had to deal with. Jonah, Pete, and now Biff. No one deserves this. Especially not someone like you. You need a guy who'll treat you right. And you'll find him one day. Even if God knocks him in the head." I laughed and looked at her once more. I unclicked my seat belt then kissed the top of her head. I know I'd never do that if she was awake, but I feel like she needs at least a little love tonight. Even if it was from her worst enemy.

I got out of the car and hit my head on the frame.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my head. Then I closed the door and started walking. Thinking about what I'd just said. _'Even if God has to knock him on the head.'_ I rubbed my head once again then looked back at the car. Wierd.

"Coinsidense?" I said out loud. "Ehh probably" I said continuing my walk.

I went into the store. I walked down the candy isle and got some chocolate. Then down to the deli to get the biggest ham they had. Honey smoked, Sam's fave. Then to the cake isle to get a couple packages of Fat Cakes (and when I say a couple I mean like 20 packs). Then to the soda isle to get some 2 liter bottles of Peppy cola. Then I walked down to a different isle...One that I never expected myself to walk down. I don't know what made me walk down that isle. It was like a magnetic field was pulling me into it. I scanned the shelves until I found what I needed. _Pregnancy tests._ I read the label over and over again. I grabbed about 3 of them and quckly slid them into my little hand cart and walked out of the isle before anyone saw me. I went down to the movie isle and grabbed _"New moon". _I know what you're thinking, Sam and Twilight movies! Yeah, she and Carly got into them. Carly would read the books to Sam and they saw Twilight together, They were even on the whole "Team Edward vd Team Jacob" debate. Carly was Edward and Sam was Jacob. Unfortionately they didn't have an oppertunity to see_ "New moon" _yet so I grabbed it. It wasn't my cup of tea but from what I've heard it's a pretty good movie. I mean werewolves and vampires duking it out in a field! Sounds pretty action packed to me. I scanned the music isles as well. I saw one of Sam's favorite bands "Monkey men" came out with a new CD and put it in the basket. I went to the checkout line. The lady checking me out looked to be in her early 20's and pregnant. She also had really redish hair and a tattoo of a rose on her wrist. She saw the 3 pregnancy tests and looked back at me.

"You knock a girl up? Arent't you a little young?" she asked scanning them.

"Wha- no! See we were at this party and my girl-friend...I mean my female-friend kinda got...raped by some guy." I said pulling at my collar and loosening my tie a little bit.

"Oh my! I-I'm so sorry. You know I had the same thing happen when I was 17" She said scanning the packs of fat cakes.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"I thought he was my friend...until I woke up with him inside of me. I can never forget what I saw in his eyes at that moment. He was taking my innocense away. And he knew it too..." she scanned the rest of my things and rang up the final price.

"$32. 87" I handed her $50.

"I uhhh...see you're having another baby there miss." I said pointing to her little round belly. She was a skinny lady and it was easy to tell she was pregnant.

"Oh yes, with my fiance Roger. Gosh, it was just like yesterday when I told him I got raped and was pregnant...He stood by my side the whole time. We were best friends but boy did we have our share of fights. We had a love-hate relationship at that point." she laughed slightly shaking her head.

"I think him helping me is what brought us closer together..." she handed me my change and my reciept.

"So miss...uhhhh..."

"Rosalin. Call me Rose hun." she said.

"Right, Rose...when you found out you were...pregnant, what were you thinking at the time?" she leaned against the cash register.

"Well...I didn't know what to do honestly, I was in my senior year of highschool, about to become a nurse but of course that all went down the drain when I gave birth." I put the changed and reciept in my wallet and back into my back pocket.

"Did you ever consider anything like abortion?" I asked. Saying that had me thinking _'What if Sam really is pregnant? What would she do?'_

"Heavens no! I could never kill my own child...but I did consider adoption at the time...but I didn't end up doing it."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well, not only did Roger say he'd be there the whole time but I knew when I held that baby I couldn't just give it away." I think Sam would be the same way.

"Did you ever regret it?"

"Never! Keith made it all worth it...And everytime I see him smile, I know I did the right thing, and I'd never give him up for the world" I smiled at her last comment.

"Thanks Rose"

"Oh no problem hun! Here let me give you my number just incase you ever need someone to talk to." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"It was a pleasure Rose." I said picking up my bags and started walking.

"Oh and I didn't catch your name by the way." I stopped walking and turned around.

"Oh, my name's Freddie...well Fredward but everyone calls me Freddie." I said giving her a smile.

"Freddie" she said. She smiled and looked at her stomach. "That's a nice name" she smiled back at me. ...

As soon as I got back to Bushwall Plaza I had to carry Sam and my shopping bags upstairs to my apartment. Luckily I've been going to the gym everyday for the past 8 months or else I'd die! I held Sam in one arm then the 8 bags in the other. I pushed the button for the 8th floor. As the elevator dinged and I got out and opened my apartment I layed Sam on the couch as I went over to the kitchen to put the grocery bags away. After I layed out all the food on the bar I put the 3 pregnancy tests in my jacket pocket and the movie in the DVD player and had it on the menu screen as I woke Sam up.

"Sam...Sam!" I shooked her. She started mumbling something in her sleep.

"No...no Biff you're cuter" I rolled my eyes at that comment, getting mad again. She finally woke up completely. Confused as heck.

"Huh...why am I here? Where's Biff? Why aren't we at the party?" she looked at me angrily.

"Well Sam...this isn't easy to say but..." I took a big breath in running my hands through my hair. "I have to tell you something" she looked at me in a way she never had before. Almost a mix of confusion and...concern?

"Freddie, you look like you're gonna puke. Spill it dude!" I sat down unsteadily next to her and looked down.

"Well...remember at the party...when Biff took you into the back room?" I said putting my hands together.

"I'm listening" she nodded.

"Well" I sighed...

"I know you don't want to hear this or want to believe it but...I've never lied to you...Will you believe me when I tell you?"

"Yes, now talk!" She said impatiently.

"Well...you and him were...back there for a while" I said taking in another big breath. She was right, I felt like I was going to puke.

"I know, I started feeling not to well and passed out on the couch. Nothing happened so don't get your little man panties in a bunch."

"But Sam, about an hour or so later...I was wondering where you were so I remembered you went into that room with Biff, Ok I did worry something happened."

"Yeah...and..." she shrugged. "Nothing happened!"

"Sam something DID happen. You didn't see it but something happened!"

"What are you talking about Benson?"

You were...when I walked in he was...he was...raping you" Sam just sat there, with a shocked expression.

"No!" she shook her head.

"Yes!"

"No...h-h-he couldn't! He's not like that!" Yup, she was in denial. I called it.

"Sam, he is! I'm sorry but you know I never lie about this kind of stuff." she sat sliently for a moment. Her expression changed from shocked, to enraged and finally...sadness. Her lip quivered. I could tell she was holding it all back. Then she finally broke down. Crying into her hands.

"Sam...oh come on Sam don't cry!" I said rubbing her back.

"No! It's my fault! I should've known better...he seemed too perfect, I should've had a feeling something was going to happen" She cried even harder. This was totally ooc for Sam, Which broke my heart the most. she wasn't herself. Biff took her away. And I hate him for that. I hate seeing my best friend crying. I hated it whenever Carly or Sam would cry, but I 'd never seen Sam cry so hard. I've seen Carly cry over stuff like getting an F on a test but this was much worse then that. I tried to hug Sam but she spooked away. Then she looked up at me, scared. I know that she know I'd never hurt her but right now, I'd probably not trust anyone either.

"It's ok Sam, it's me Freddie. I won't hurt you, you know that" she clung to my jacket and cried on my shoulder for about 20 minutes. I kept rubbing her back, shushing her comfortingly and saying over and over again "everything's gonna be alright. I'm here for you" I got her to calm down most of the way after a while.

"Hey I got "New Moon" you wanna watch it" I said in a peppy tone, hoping it'd make her feel a little bit better.

"Sure" she said half smiling. It's the first time I'd seen her smile in what seems like forever."Hey I thought you didn't like the Twilight series" she commented.

I shruged. "I don't know, Vampires fighting werewolves, sounds like an action packed movie to me" she laughed. Which made me smile. I'm glad old Sam is back

She still clung onto me, which was unusual since usually she wouldn't let me within 1 foot of her 'bubble' she calls it. I decided to be brave and put my arm around her and pressed play.

...

"What kind of ending was that!" we both simultaneously screamed at the TV as the credits rolled.

"What the heck! He asks her to marry him and then the freakin' movie ends! Worst ending ever! What lame chizz!" Sam yelled chomping on a Fat Cake.

"I know! And Edward's a jerk! She should've gone with Jacob in the first place" I said pushing the stop button.

"At least he's hotter" Sam said. I looked over at the clock. 2:45 AM.

"Oh shoot! I gotta text Carly and Wendy...why don't you go to bed" I said.

"Where should I stay?"

"My room, I'll be there in a sec" I said getting out my phone. She walked over and put her hands on my right shoulder and kissed my cheek. I was shocked at first, that was SUCH a girly thing to do. And Sam isn't girly in the least bit (besides her anatomy) but personalitly wise, she was more of a tom boy. I smiled and looked at her.

"What was that for?" I asked. She shruged.

"Everything" She said monotone. "Thanks for being here for me." she said in a girlier tone.

"Come here!" I held my arms out and she gave me a hug. She was probably having an out of body experience so that's probably why she's acting nice to me. She walked into my room. I texted both girls that Sam was feeling better and that she was staying at my place for the night. I got ready for bed and went to my room.

"Night Sam, I'm gonna go crash on the couch" I tucked her in and was about to walk out and but she stopped me.

"Wait! Don't go! I don't wanna be alone! Sleep in here with me tonight please." She pouted. I turned around and looked at her. She was definately not being Sam right now.

"Now!" she demanded. NOW she was being Sam

"Alright" I said turning off the lights and crawling into bed with her. I turned over to the other side but she turned me around. She pulled my arms forward so I was hugging her waist as we were about to sleep she asked me.

"Freddie, will you promise me you'll always be here for me?" she turned her head to face me. There she goes being ooc again.

"Forever and always" I smiled. She smiled back and rolled back over, turning the light off.

"Night nub!" Hey! The old Sam's back again!

"Night Princess Puckett" I whispered as I closed my eyes and fell asleep with Sam in my arms.


	3. Authors Note

Author's Note:

Ok, so the guy in the last chapter I mentioned, Craig Berkowitz? Yeah, well anway he's a fictional character roleplayed as Carly's boyfriend on twitter by the incredible Holly Loveland! Follow her personal account (HollehBeanz) and Craig's twitter (BerkoFTW) And if you don't know what twitter is...well you're screwed :P

The joke is that Craig is actually Freddie when he's out of character (aka Nathan) That's why Craig and Freddie just "happen" to look alike. Get it now? ;)


	4. Nightmares and Craig

_**iAm here for you**_

Chapter 3: Nightmares and Craig

(Sam's POV)

_I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes. When I slowly opened them he was on top of me. I tried to screm but he cupped his hand over my mouth and told me "Shut up! If you scream again I will murder you" I saw his eyes. He didn't look like the same guy I saw alone over by the punch bowl. The look in his eyes showed he was sucessful. In getting the only things he wanted: Power and Control. He kept himself inside of me. Going harder and harder. I screamed in pain. And that's when he pulled out the gun..._

I woke up screaming bloody murder. I kept screming and screaming. It was dark until someone turned on the lights and cupped my mouth. I screamed louder.

"Sam!" he touched my arm too. I screamed again and tried to hit him with my pillow.

"Sam! stop it's me! It's Freddie" he yelled while I was continuily hitting him with the pillow. He took his hand away from my mouth. I sighed loudly.

"Sorry Fredward." I said tossing the pillow to the side.

"Did you have another nightmare?" I nodded slowly. I was on the verge of tears (again).

"Mhm...this time he had a gun" I choked up and started crying again. He pulled me over and hugged me as I cried deeper into his chest. He started rubbing my back again.

"You know Sam, when I saw him... He stopped and got up. He came towards me. I asked him what the hell he was doing...he didn't answer." Freddie said.

"And what happened after that?" I asked still burried in his chest.

"I knocked him out" he said. I looked up at him. Freddie knocked out a football player? No way.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! one swing and he was out cold. Even some blood on the corner of his lip. And I think I broke his nose too"

"Y-you did that...f-for me?" I can't believe Freddie did that. Especially for me. He's not the violent type. He's usually the 'we can work it out by talking' type like Carly. This is like the best thing he's ever done. And quite frankly, the bravest. He really grew a pair.

"Of course, you're my best friend, he hurt you...What else was I going to do?" I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Freddie." I said. He hugged back thightly. We hugged slightly longer then we normally would've. We pulled back slowly and I smiled slightly at him. He gave a small smile back. It felt almost like a fairytale. I was in his arms and nothing could ever hurt me. God that's so cheesy, yet I didn' stop. We both kinda leaned our head to the side ready to kiss, but we both retreated and just pressed out forheads together instead. We pulled away from each other awkwardly. I heard him clear his throat.

"So..." I said awkwardly breaking the ice.

"So..." he said back. I saw him look at the clock. I looked at it too. It was 4:53.

"I guess we should just stay up then." he said.

"Yeah" I said agreeing.

"Just, talk maybe?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds nice". I said scooting back to where I slept.

We spent the rest of the morning just talking about more random stuff. Stuff about our lives. I always thought Freddison and I were total opposite. But after hearing about how his dad bailed and him and his mom when he was 2 it reminded me of my dad. He left when mom told him she was pregnant with me and Melly. I never took time to even bother asking about his life before. But now that he saved me, I'm more interested. We talked for hours upon hours until the sun rose and before we knew it it was 10:00. Carly texted both of us to come over. She wants us to meet her new boyfriend.

"Sam, remember, when we go over there let's not tell Carly about last night...just yet. Let's wait until Craig leaves or something" he said as we walked into the hall inbetween his and Carly's apartment.

"Ok" I agreed.

"And just act like you normally do. Call me names, hit me do whatever you normally do." Sweet! I laughed and gave him a small punch in the arm as I headed for the door

...

(Carly's POV)

"What if they don't like me" Craig pouted, putting on his puppy face.

"Craig stop! They'll love you." I said ruffling his hair a bit and laughing.

"How can you be so sure? After all I'm a 16 year old ex- druggie, alcoholic, troublemaker from New York. They'll hate my guys" he said leaning on the counter top.

"I just know they will Craig, and you know why?" he looked at me.

"Why?"

"Because I love you" I kissed him on the lips. He kissed back and before we knew it we were having a full out make out on the kitchen counter. Craig held my hips carefully in my hands as I had my hands wrapped around his neck. He soon leaned my back onto the counter. I let out a moan of pleasure then I heard someone clearing their throat. It made me jump! I thought it might've been Spencer catching us. Spencer doesn't know about Craig yet. If he'd just seen that we'd surely be dead. I turned around and saw Sam and Freddie.

"Well well well..." Sam said smirking and tapping her foot.

"What have we got here?" Freddie asked also smirking and folding his arms.

"I didn't hear you guys come in" I said as Craig released me and stepped back.

"We could tell" Freddie said coughing and laughing a little bit.

"So guys...ummm this is Craig. Craig these are my 2 best friends Sam and Freddie" Craig came back over and shook both of their hands.

"Hey, it's a real pleasure to meet you guys, Carly couldn't stop telling me about you guys" He laughed nervously. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he kissed my cheek.

"So are you two like a thing now?" Sam asked pointing to us with her index and middle finger.

"Yeah I guess so" Craig said kissing my neck. I giggled. I saw Sam looking at Craig kinda funny, like she was checking him out. Why would she be checking him out?

"You know Craig, you look like a much hotter version of Freddnub over here" Sam pointed towards Freddie. He just rolled his eyes. I stepped back and studied Craig and Freddie. Sam was right. They could seriously be like twin brothers.

"She's right, you two do look alike." I pulled out a mirror and they stood side-by-side infront of it.

"I don't think so" Freddie said shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah me either" Craig said fixing his hair and the vest he was wearing.

"So Sam...when you said Craig was a much hotter version of me...does that mean you must think I'm hot too?" Freddie asked smirking and crossing his arms.

"Gross" Sam retorted making a discusted face. I just laughed. Craig suddenly looked at his watch.

"Oh babe! I gotta go rehurse with the band, Bye" Craig kissed me on the cheek. He grabbed his guitar case by the counter and made his way over bye the door.

"It was nice meeting you Sam and Freddie" he waved as he went out of the door. As soon as he closed the door behind him Sam and Freddie turned towards me.

"What?" I asked putting the dishes in the sink from me and Craig's breakfeast.

"You're dating a 16 year old rock and roll band memeber bad boy?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" I smiled closing the pantry door.

"Anything else we need to know about him? What's his last name?" Sam asked as if she was interrogating me.

"Berkowitz, and if you must know he use to be a duggie and an alcoholic, he's a trouble maker but incredibly sweet and I love him" I said fastly. Sam and Freddie looked at me as if I were crazy. Well maybe I am but I don't care anymore.

"Love is strange" I continued. "You can't help who you fall in love with. Sometimes people fall for others who they'd never think of falling in love with in a million years. Like if you two would ever started dating-"

"Whoa!" they both said simultaneously. Then they looked at each other, then back at me, then each other again

"You guys answered that a little too fast. Denial much?" I smirked putting my hands on my hips.

"No" they said again. I rolled my eyes and laughed and started walking over to the couch.

"Should we tell her now?" I heard Freddie whisper to Sam. Not quietly enough.

"Tell me what now?" I asked stopping in mid walk and turning around. They both sighed and we went over to the couch and both sat next to me.

"Carly, what we're about to tell you...it's not gonna be easy" Freddie started.

"Just tell me" I said. They both sighed and began telling me the story about last night...


	5. Uh oh!

_**iAm here for you**_

Chapter 4: Uh oh!

(Freddie's POV)

I leaned forward and looked over at Sam. She looked terrified! I could tell she didn't want to tell Carly. And quite frankly neither did I. I knew she wouldn't be angry but you never know with Carly. I think in this case, she'll be fine.

"Want me to tell her?" I asked Sam sympatheticly. She bit her lip and nodded. Carly turned towards me. I took a loud heavy sigh and stood up and started pacing with my hands in my pockets as I told her.

"You see...at Wendy's party Sam kinda met a guy there. His name is Biff"

"Biff Harrison? Big bulky football player Biff Harrison. Zac's brother?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, that Biff. Anyway Sam met him, they started chatting it up and went into Wendy's other room to talk. I noticed they were in there for a while so I went to go check on them, to make sure they were ok" I bit my bottom lip and looked over at Sam. She looked as if she was going to cry (again). I sighed again.

"And?...What happened?" Carly said looking at me then Sam. I looked at Sam. She was fighting so hard to keep the tears back.

"Well when I opened the door I saw Biff and he was...he was...r-r-raping Sam" I stuttered and looked away and couldn't talk after that. Carly looked over at Sam, who was now silently crying, and gave her a hug. Sam hugged her back, clinging onto her for life. Carly started crying too.

"I'm so sorry Sam!" Carly sobbed.

"How could this happen!" Sam cried hanging onto Carly.

"Come one guys don't do this" I said while my lips were quivering. I was about to cry.

"...now I'm going to cry." I said. I went over and hugged both of them and started crying. Now all 3 of us were crying our eyes out, clinging onto each other. We all cried for about 20 minutes before Spencer came in with some grocery bags. He saw us crying and put his bags down and joined all of us crying.

"W-why are you crying Spence?" Sam asked.

"They were out of marachino cherries at the store" he fake cried. We broke out into laughter and all tackled Spencer. We spent the rest of that day doing stuff to take our minds off what just happened...

...

(4 weeks later; Still in Freddie's POV)

Sam hasn't gone home since the incident. She's either stayed with Carly or me. Mainly Carly because my mom would freak out if I had a girl spend the night. Except those nights she works 13 hour days at the hospital and ends up spending the night there. Then Sam and Carly both come over. Then sometimes just Sam comes over, which is nice too. Tonight was one of those nights it was just Sam coming over. I was setting up the living room for our usual movie night. Tonights movie choice was _"Back to the future"_. One of my favorites. She actually kinda liked it too. I was getting the bag of popcorn from the microwave and pouring it into the bowl when I heard a noise that didn't sound too good.

"BLECK!" I heard coming from the bathroom. A toilet flush soon followed it and Sam came out looking sick as a dog.

"Man you look horrible!" I commented setting the bowl on the coffee table and flopping onto the couch and putting my feet up on the table next to the popcorn.

"Thanks!" she said sarcasticlly and snappy. She coughed again.

"Did you lick another swing set Sam?" I asked looking back at her as she went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

"No, I've been feeling sick for like the past 4 weeks" she said after taking a huge gulp of water.

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned. If she had felt sick, I never noticed. Sam's one of those people who's really good at hiding if they feel sick, that's not a good thing.

"I mean...I don't know. I've been eating the wierdest things, been going to the bathroom more then usual, getting strange mood swings like I'm bipolar and just recently I've been throwing up!" All those symptoms sounded all too fimiluar. Could she be...oh no! S-she just couldn't! Ok...relax Freddie. You just need to find out one thing before jumping to any hasty conclusions.

"Sam...this may be a kinda personal question but...are you late?" I asked uncomfortably. I hated bringing up anything having to do with the femal reproductive system, kinda creeps me out a little bit. Escpecially periods.

"Late with what nub?" Oh great! she's calling me names again. Maybe it's another mood swing. But then again, This is Sam we're talking about. She always calls me names.

"Your...menstrual cycle." I said louder.

"My what cycle?" She yelled. Annoyed, I smacked my forehead.

"Your period!" I yelled. She put on her thinking face for a moment. It quickly changed to a horror expression.

"I AM LATE!" She yelled. I cupped her mouth.

"Shhh! We have neighbors! Do you want Carly to hear us?" I whisper-yelled. I released my hand. She started pacing.

"Ok just calm down" I said.

"Maybe I could go and pick up-" Oh! I forgot I bought 3 pregnancy tests the night of the rape. I ran to my closet in my secret compartment and pulled out the 3 boxes and handing them all to Sam.

"I picked these up the night of the party...I was afraid I would have to pull them out." She didn't say a word and instead walked into my bathroom, closed and locked the door. I knocked on the door.

"Sam...I'll be outside. Take all 3 and let me know ok?" I said softly.

"Ok" she said quietly. I sat and leaned on the wall next to the bathroom and ran my hands through my hair, frustrated and antsy. After a minute or so I couldn't sit and had to get up and move around. I got up and put my hands behind my head and started pacing. I looked at my watch after I'd walked around for what seemed like forever. It had been 10 minutes. I decided to knock on the door again.

"Sam...Sam?" No reply. Luckily I aquired Sam's lock picking skills and used a tiny screwdriver from my desk to pick the lock. I found Sam on the floor crying. He makeup running down her face as I saw 3 positive tests on the counter. I kneeled down to her by the toilet and rubbed her back as she cried. She jumped when I put my hand on her but she spun around and hugged me.

"My life sucks!" she screamed into my shoulder. I winced a little. She was loud!

"It may seem like it now but it'll get better" I said. God! I'm sounding more like my mom everyday. I shuddered at that thought.

"No!" she picked her head up and looked at me. "No it won't get better! I-I already have a screwed up life as it is...My mom could give a crap less about me, my sister goes to boarding school all the way in Chicago, school sucks! I'm getting D's in every subject, my best friend has a boyfriend and I have...no one!"

"That's not true! You have me!" I said wiping a tear away with my thumb.

"Yeah right, after I bloat up like a beached whale you'll leave me!" she said getting up and walking back into the living room.

"No, I won't..." I said following her.

"It's not even your kid Benson!"

"So? It doesn't mean I can't be a fatherly figure. Sam, I'm here for you." I said walking over to her and putting my hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. They had fear written all over them.

"What about your mom? I don't think she'll be thrilled about the idea of you hanging with a preggo chick or becoming a 'father' " She was right. My mom would go nuts! But I have to be a man.

"I'll handle her. I'm not the average guy! I may have been raised by a physcopath who worries about my hygine 24/7 but at least she raised me to be a gentleman. One of the first rules to being a gentleman is treating ladies the way they deserve, and being there for them. I'll be there every step of the way. Through all the doctor appointments, baby shopping, baby showers, and the birth itself. I'll be the one that you grip my hand and scream 'why did you do this to me! I HATE YOU' " I laughed a little after the last thing I said. And she did too.

"Thanks Freddie." she chuckled

"Whoa! You just called me by my real name!" I was actually shocked by that.

"Don't get use to it dork!" Of course I knew that wouldn't last long.

"Hey there's the old Sam!" I laughed and gave her a quick hug. I hid the tests so my mom, Carly or nobody else could ever find them, then I went back to the living room and watched _"Back to the future"_ with Sam. We had a good time and laughed a lot during the movie. In the scene where Marty and Lorraine are in the car alone I decided to be brave and do the old "yawn-and-put-my-arm-around-her routine. She saw past that and threw a piece of popcorn at me. We soon got into an all out popcorn food fight and didn't even watch the rest of the movie. We had a blast and even forgot Sam was pregnant. After we (or should I say *I*) cleaned up our food mess went to bed. It was sorta a tradition that when Sam and I were by ourselves we shared the same bed. Before we got into bed she told me something.

"You know Benson, we fight almost everyday. And yet you stick by my side during times like this, why?" I shrugged.

"Because I know that deep down inside you don't really hate me, you're just covering up your feelings for me" Ok I know that sounded corny but I think that's the truth.

"Psh! What feelings?" she said getting up from the bed.

"Come on!" I said playfully. "You *know* you think I'm dreamy" I said fluttering my eyes like girls do when they go all goo goo for a guy they see.

"Shut up!" she said playfully smacking my arm.

"You know you want me. You know you think I'm hot" I said playing with her mind. I was enjoying this way more then I should've.

"Stop it Benson before I punch you in the face" I couldn't tell if she was serious or just joking around with me.

"Oh" I chuckled. "Is that your way of 'kissing me'?" I asked putting quotes around "kissing me"

"Psh! In your dreams Fredwad. Plus if I really wanted to kiss you...again...I would've done it by now." she said kind of having trouble saying "again"

"Ok then, kiss me" I said plainly.

"You're serious?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, come on Puckett. You scared?" I knew by saying Sam would be scared of anything that means she'd try to prove me wrong.

"No, I'm not scared" she said defensivly.

"Then kiss me...well...what are you waiting for 'not scared one' " I said. She looked down at her side and walked up to me and put her arms around me and kissed me. I kissed her back putting my hands on her waist. Definately not the most passionate kiss I've ever had, The one in the hallway with Carly was REALLY wild, but it was nice. It didn't need to be fiery and hot to be a good kiss. After a minute or so we both pulled away. She had a bored look on her face and, thankfully covered by the darkness, I was kinda blushing and smiling like an idiot. She shrugged.

"See, I'm not scared." she said getting into bed.

"You sure showed me Puckett...I really think you wouldn't do it." I said crawling into bed.

"No one calls me scared. I don't care what I have to do to prove them wrong, I'll do it." she said rolling over on her right side and turning off the lamp.

"So if someone asked you to unicycle across the Pacific ocean with an elephant and clownshoes, you'd do it."

"Shoosh yeah! That actually sounds like fun...and illegal" she said.

"Well goodnight Sam." I leaned in and kissed her. Wait WHOA! Hold the phone back up! WHY did I just kiss Sam! AGAIN! She looked at me kinda wierded out. I spooked back into my spot in the bed

"Uhhhh..."she said kinda wierded out.

"I'm sorry...it felt like a reflex or something...just pretend it never happened."

"Yeah". She fell asleep within seconds but I stayed up that whole night, with the same question lingering in my head.

_"Am I ready for this?"_


	6. The Doctor's appointment

_**iAm here for you**_

Chapter 5: The Doctor's appointment

(Sam's POV)

Last night was the wierdest night of my life, it also changed my life too. First of all I'm pregnant with that good for nothing's kid! Second of all I kissed Freddie (again) then he kissed me again before we went to bed. I keep telling myself not to think anything of it. He said it was just one of those reflexes. Like when you see couples in the movies they always kiss before heading off to bed. So for now I'll believe him. Today was the day of my doctors appointment. Freddie called this morning and got us an appointment right away. I kept remembering what he told me last night.

_"I'm here for you"_

I kept hearing his voice in my head repeat it over and over again. It made me feel less stressed then I already felt.

"Ready?" he asked peering around the corner.

"As ready as I'll ever be Benson, let's get this show on the road." I said runnning towards the door. I heard him chuckle behind me as he held the door open. We got on the elevator and went downstairs to the lobby. Lewburt was sleeping (as ususal) so we made a quick escape just incase he'd yell at us for disturbing him. When we got to Freddie's silver camaro he opened the door for me.

"Dude, I'm not that preggo, you don't need to open the door for me." I said getting in.

"I know but I'm just being a gentlemen." he said closing the door. Then he winked at me. Wait! No! He didn't...there was probably something in his eye. Anyway the drive there wasn't so bad. Freddie and I had similar tastes in music, I think that's the only thing we have in common. Carly likes newer music (like Lady GaGa, Ke$ha, The Jonas Brothers etc.) But Freddie and I like older rock (The Beatles, The Who, Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones etc.). We had "Revolver" in the car when it started skipping on the song "And your bird can sing".

"Oh...come on!" Freddie hit the CD player and ejected the disk and putting it back into its case. He then handed it to me and I put it in his backseat.

"Radio cool with you?" he asked.

"Fine with me. Just don't put anything like Justin Bieber on. That kid creeps the crap out of me."

"He sounds like a girl" Freddie said fiddling around with the knob.

"I know right! And he's just so ugly! How could girls fall for him...or should I say her?" Freddie laughed a little.

"Plus I don't think his balls have dropped yet" Freddie said still trying to find a station. He found an opera station. We both shuddered and he kept trying to find a station.

"If he even has any" I retorted. I continued.

"Now if you're talking about Taylor Lautner, that's a different story" Ever since I saw new moon I've been crazy obsessed with him. That boy is FINE! His 6-pec is amazing! Freddie finally found a station.

"And now for a fairly new band, this is AM's song "Running Away"" That all too fimiluar song started playing. Freddie and I clearly knew it so he changed the station really fast.

_"Everybody swears we'd make the perfect pair" _Toby Keith's _"Kiss me like this" _played. Freddie groaned and changed the station again.

_"You and me could write a bad romance"_. Lady GaGa's _"Bad Romance"_ played Freddie was by now aggrivated and turned off the radio.

"Can we just talk?" he said gripping the steering wheel tighter then making a turn.

"Sure, what about?" I asked looking outside.

"This baby" No! That's the absolute last thing I want on my mind right now.

"Freddie! Can we talk about something else?"

"No, we need to talk about this now. Since we have about another hour of driving including traffic we need to work out some things." I groaned.

"Things like?" I asked.

"Well" he sighed. "You know the standared 3 options."

"Well abortion's out. I'm not killing my kid! And adoption I just...know once I hold him or her it'd be too hard to let them just go, and go through 9 months and hours and hours of labor for nothing."

"Ok, then my guess is you're going to keep the kid."

"Of course but, I don't know...This kid's gonna be a rape baby. Everytime I see his or her face I'll always remember what that no good son of a gun did to me!" I got angry just thinking about it.

"I know, It'll be heard but like a said, I'll be here" he shot me a quick smile and put his hand on the armrest next to mine. I decided to see what last night really meant so I put my hand softly on top of his. He looked at our hands for a second then went back to looking at the road. He moved his fingers so they'd intertwine with mine. Now we were actually holding hands. We only kept it like that for a minute before he pulled away and we started talking about how we were going to tell Carly and Craig. They were coming up too. They thought I was just coming for a normal gyno appointment and they wanted to grab lunch later and tell us some *big* news. After an hour of talk we finally got to the doctors office. Freddie opened my door again. I didn't say anything this time and instead whispered thanks and headed for the door. We walked though the automatic doors and went dow the hall until we came to Dr. Dresher's office. I shuddered as I went though the door. I went up to the receptionist and got the paperwork while Freddie went to go sit down.

(Freddie's POV)

I went and sat down as Sam filled out the paperwork. There were about 3 really pregnant ladies in there, all in their 20's or 30's. Then I saw a teenager there with who looked to be her boyfriend, she was a little pregnant but not very pregnant. I'd say about 5 months or so. I sat near them. They saw me.

"Hey, I guess we're not the only teenagers here that are pregnant huh?" the guy chuckled.

"Yeah" I said.

"My name's Paul by the way. And this is Debbie." I shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Freddie...So how far along are you?" I asked putting my hands in my lap.

"5 months" she said looking down at her belly, then to her boyfriend. She kissed him.

"Awww congrats!" I said.

"Thanks" they both said. Then Sam sat down with the paperwork complaining about it. She groaned.

"Why do they have a stupid gender box? This is the gyno. It's not like guys are patients here" she said filling in some stuff.

"Debbie and Paul,this is Sam, Sam, this is Debbie and her boyfriend Paul. They're going to be teen parents in a few months."

"Hi" Sam said shortly, returning her attention back to her paperwork. They both looked at me kinda funny.

"Oh, she's always like that." I said. They nodded

"So this is your girlfriend" Debbie asked looking at Sam then me and smiling.

"No!" we both said simultaneously. The she looked at me and returned to her paperwork once again. I tried explaining the story.

"See...it's kinda complicated to explain but-" Sam cut me off.

"I was raped at a party last month, found out I was pregnant last night and made an appointment just to check up on things. He's just here because he's the 'dad' " she said putting airquotes around dad.

"Oh, well I think it's really sweet you're going to fill in. Sam, I'm so sorry for what happened to you" Debbie said sympatheticly.

"Thanks, gosh I was sure glad I was knocked out when he did it otherwise I'd probably have some mental issues."

"Did he give you a date rape drug?" Paul asked.

"We think he gave her roofies" I said. Sam was still filling out her paperwork and was quiet. So I thought I'd make conversation with Paul and Debbie in the meantime."

"So, do you guys know the gender yet?" I asked.

"Nope, that's what this appointment is about" Debbie smiled.

"What are you guys hoping for?"

"Well I want a girl, I think Paul here wants a boy" she laughed. Paul nodded.

"He'd be just like me" he said laughing.

"Like we need another you" Debbie laughed and playfully pushed him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked playing along to their 'fight'

"You're such a dork Paulie" Debbie giggled.

"Yes but I'm your dork" he said dreamily.

"I know" she smiled and kissed him. Something about them seemed oddly fimiluar to me. Sam nudged me.

"Hey dork go get me some fried chicken" she said writing some stuff on the filll out form. Did Sam just seriously ask me to get her some fried chicken at the freakin' gyno office? Well...it IS Sam, I have to remember that.

"Wha- Sam I can't just leave and get you fried chicken"

"Why not nub?" she said looking up.

"Because, we're in a doctor's office, plus we passed BF wangs on our way and it's like 45 minutes away."

"Well I'm hungry!" She whined. I pulled out a bag of bacon. She snatched it from me and started stuffing her face.

"I'm always prepared Puckett" I said laughing. The nurse came out.

"Debbie?" she called holding a clipboard. 

"Oh that's us. Nice meeting you Freddie" Debbie came over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and it felt wierd. It's like I felt her baby.

"Nice meeting you too, I think it'll be a girl" I said. I shook Paul's hand one last time before they left. Then I went down and sat next to Sam who was still eating the bacon and filling out the paperwork.

"Done!" she said signing the bottom. She went up and handed the clipboard to the receptionist and sat back down. Another nurse came out.

"Samantha?" Sam and I got up and followed the nurse until she led us into a small room.

"You can have a seat on the table Ms. Puckett, and Mr. uhhhh..."

"Benson"

"Right, Mr. Benson you can have a seat right here" she pointed to the chair next to the table.

"Thanks nurse" I said as she left the room. Sam got off the table and wandered around the room. There were posters of the pregnancy stages, the female reproductive system, a big poster that said "STD's are bad!" and a picture of a couple holding a baby. It looked kinda like me and Sam. That would be me and Sam in 8 months. She wondered back over to the table chair thing and saw these iron things at the bottom.

"What the heck are these for?" she asked studying them.

"Those are called stirrups Sam, they're for you to put your feet so the Doc can...uhhhh look down there."

"No!" she said going for the door and slamming it shut. Then I dragged her against her will back to the bed and lifted her onto the table.

"Let. Go!" she yelled.

"No!" I said. She squirmed on the table. I held her in place so she slapped me.

"Ow!" I said. I slapped her hand. Soon it turned into an all out slap fight until she tackled me to the floor.

"Ahhhh! Let go of my leg!" I yelled. She was sitting on my back and twisting my leg in ways it shouldn't ever be twisted. She was also squishing my gaulbaldder. I screamed a few more times before we heard the door open. We both stopped and looked at the doctor.

"Was I interrupting something?" the doctor chuckled softly to herself.

"No" we both said as I got up and sat in the chair and she sat back on the table. She stuck her tongue at me when the doctor had her back turned. I just rolled my eyes and did it back to her. The doctor cleared her throat and turned around.

"Ok so Ms. Puckett and Mr. Benson, we're here today because you found out you were pregnant." she asked sitting on her stool with a clipboard and a pen.

"Yes" Sam said sarcasticly.

"Now Ms. Puckett, is Mr. Benson your only sexual partner." she asked having the pen to her paper.

"Whoa! Lady back up! He's not my sexual partner or my boyfriend. He's the 'dad'." Sam said putting airquotes around 'dad'.

"I see, and who's this child's real father."

"Some guy named Biff, he raped me at a party about a month ago" Sam said annoyed. I don't blame her. She's had to tell this story way too many times.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you know I deal with a lot of rape cases. Well you know the standard 3 options."

"But none of them work! I'm NOT killing or giving my kid away. I want to keep it but I don't want to see Biff's face ever again, or anything that resembles him. You get me right doc?"

"Completetly" she agreed.

"But Sam, those are the only 3 options" I said.

"Not quite" the doctor butted in. I looked at Sam confused. She shot me the same look back.

"What do you mean 'not quite'?" Sam asked.

"Well until just this year there have only been 3 options. Now there's a 4th option I think you should go for. This would be for people in rape cases or divorced couples who find out they're pregnant"

"We're listening" I said.

"This can only be done in the first 6 weeks and you said he raped you 5 weeks ago?"

"Correct" Sam nodded.

"And you had no sexual activities before or after?"

"Correct" Sam nodded again.

"Well what we do it we'd take your rapists sperm out and replace it with a sperm of a father of your choosing. Then we take that sperm and use it to fertilize your egg. Seeing as how the sperm hasn't even fully fertilized the egg yet, which happens at the 6 week mark, we can take it out before the baby starts developing."

"So you're basicly taking out Biff's sperm and replacing it with the guy I pick?" Sam asked.

"Exactly, that way you won't have to see his face in your child. You can see someone you truely want to see. Do you have a father in mind."

"Yeah" she said looking at me. My eyes bugged out of my head. _She wants ME to father he baby, Oh! I think I'm gonna faint!_

"Could you give us a minute to talk?" Sam asked still having her eyes on me. I gulped.

"Sure thing, and you want to do the procedure correct?" she asked writing some stuff down on paper.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ok then, I'll go get the equiptment while you guys talk." and with that she was out the door. Sam turned to me and asked.

"Do you wanna do it?"

"Why me? I mean of course I'd want to but me?"

"Yeah, you're smart, dorky, handsome- uhhhh I mean average looking, plus you said you'd be there for me and wanted to be a father. Now tecnically you CAN be a father. So are you in or out?" she asked like I was ordering a sandwich. This was a HUGE deal! This was a matter of changing my life forever.

"I'm definately in!" I said. I got up and hugged Sam tightly. " I can't wait to father this child and be there with you every step of the way" I pulled away. Sam still in my arms slightly. I leaned in slowly about to kiss her when the door opened and the doctor came back in. I pulled away fastly and cleared my throat.

"Ready to make a baby?" the doctor asked enthusiasticly plugging in the machine on the cart. She had all sorts of new tools on the cart.

"As ready as we'll ever be" we both said.

"Good, now let's begin" she said snapping a glove on. I gulped and looked over at Sam scared. She was too.


	7. Authors note 2

Author's Note

Hey Guys! It's me again. The procedure mentioned in the last chapter is something I made up. You can't do it in real life :P My friend and I were thinking one day about how people who get raped and how they have to have a rapists baby. It's sad but it happens. But then we thought 'Maybe Sam could have Freddie's baby, someway' and boom! This idea happened. I'm NOT a doctor so do not try this at home folks


	8. The operation

_**iAm here for you**_

Chapter 6: The Opertation

(Sam's POV)

I was changing in the women's bathroom into my hospital gown. It felt wierd. I was about to make Freddie the father of my child. If I'd seen this happening a year ago I would've freaked out! I've changed a lot certainly this year. Grown a little bit more mature (not really) but I've been cutting back on beating Freddifur and Gibson up. I sighed and went back into the operating room. Freddie was already in there with his gown on. he but his bottom lip as I came in.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said back. He looked at the cart. It had cups and these little wire things.

"Looks painful" I said.

"Yeah, I wonder how we're going to do this thing." The doctor came back in.

"Ok now that we're all finished getting dressed I'd like to tell you the 2 ways we usually go about doing this. The first way is we get a sample of Freddie's swimmers and we take this big needle and-"

"Next option!" Sam interrupted.

"You afriad of needles?" Freddie asked mockingly.

"Yeah, Sam Puckett is afraid of SOMETHING. Needles and clowns."

"Yeah, clowns are creepy." Freddie agreed.

"The 2nd option is to put this transmitor into Freddie's reproductive part, that'll take out Biff's sperm and kill it. Then once he starts sending out his swimmers one will get to the egg and make the 2 go into the uterus and boom! Baby is made! The only sucky thing is this restarts your whole pregnancy again, It'll be 9 months from today you'll have your baby ok? Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one. Did you say the transmitor goes INTO my reproductive area?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Yes Mr. Benson, into" Freddie gulped. "Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah! Perfectly fine" Freddie nervously laughed.

"Ok let's get started."

"Hold on doc! So does this mean Freddie and I will have to...you know... have s-s-sex?" I asked. Now I was the nervous one.

"That's how babies are made right?" she smiled. "Sam you can sit over here while I get this transmitor into Freddie." Freddie's eyes about popped out of his head as the doctor dragged him into the next room.

"Doc is this really necessary? I mean I think we can just tape it or something. You know what, just let me put it OWWWWWWWWWW!" Freddie yelped. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Freddie came back into the room walking funky and the doctor snapping her gloves off and changing them.

"Well that was pleasent" Freddie said sarcasticly sitting next to me. I started laughing again. He shot me a really dirty glare so I stopped.

"Don't worry, it hurts less coming out" Dr. Drescher smiled

"Seriously?" Freddie perked up.

"No, actually it hurts more." she laughed and went back over to the cart thingy. Freddie groaned. I love this sarcastic doctor.

"Ok now Sam you come and lay on this bed." I walked over to the bed and layed down on top of it.

"Now Freddie you come up and get on top of Sam"

"Ok" he said uncomfortably. He got up ontop of me. It felt really wierd and to tell you the truth it creeped me out. But it was also a relief. I'm getting this creepers sprem out of me and replacing it with someone I'd actually want to have a kid with. Not that I would EVER want to have a kid with- oh you know what! Nevermind! The doctor turned on some kind of TV thing.

"The transmitor has a camera so I can see if the other sperm was successfully taken out and one of Freddie's made it in." An image popped up on the screen. It was the inside of Freddie's hospital gown.

"Whoa!" we both said. She went over and grabbed a blanket and put it over so it'd cover our lower halves once we started 'doing it'.

"Ok you 2. Get busy." I closed my eyes as Freddie slid himself into me. I don't remember what sex felt like when I got raped so this was all brand new to me.

"Ok so now we're just seeing the inside of Sam. Once we get to the egg you'll be able to see it." he went farther into me.

"Stop! There it is." We barely saw anything but a little circle with something inside of it. She pointed to the swimming thing.

"That's the sprem we're going to get out. You guys doing ok?" she asked looking over at us. I wanted to say 'No lady, I'm not ok. I'm basicly having sex with my best friend because I got raped and I don't want to have anohter nubs kid, do I look ok to you?' but I decided to be nice for once.

"Yeah" we both said. He layed his head on my shoulder and smelled my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Your perfume smells nice"

"Thanks? he just sighed and put his head back there.

"Ok Freddie can you move to the left a little."

"Sure" Freddie got up and shifted to the left. We saw the transmitor grab the sprem and it killed it.

"Ok Freddie, start pumping." the doctor ordered. My heart started racing. I felt Freddie's heart basicly leaping out of his chest.

"How do I do that?" he asked nervously.

"Just go in and out slightly."

"Ok" he started going in and out and pumping his swimmers inside of me. I couldn't help but moan softly. That was just totally OOC for me. But then again this isn't one of my usual situations. He kept pumping for 20 minutes. I could tell he was getting a little tired.

"There! We got one! It's in!" the doctor yelled.

"Really?" we both said. She nodded.

"You can get off now Freddie." Freddie reluctently got off and held the back of his hospital gown. I still layed there with the blanket on.

"Sam?" Freddie called. I sat up.

"Ok Freddie now time to take your transmitor off"

"No! no no no no!" Freddie cried as she dragged him into the next room again.

"No this is gonna hurt it gonna hurt OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I laughed again as Freddie came out holding his crotch. He walked over to me.

"You're so lucky you're not a guy" Freddie gruffed.

"Yeah, you're so lucky you're not pregnant with your kid"

"Whatever let's get dressed. We have to meet Carly and Craig for lunch remember? Sam?"

"Oh yeah" I said eating a rib.

"Where'd you get that?" Freddie asked confused.

"My bra." I shrugged and said caually.

"Not even gonna ask." I shruged and took a bite.

"You want some?" I asked.

"I'm good. I'm on an all no bra ribs diet." I chuckled and changed back into my regular clothes and met Freddie outside by his car. When we got in he put on his "Top 20 CD" it's out 20 favorite songs ever. The first one that came on was "Layla" by Eric Clatpton. I started doing air guitar and Freddie was headbanging. We had the volume up LOUD!.

"LAYLA!" we both screamed singing along and laughing. I turned it down so we could talk.

"If we have a girl we HAVE to name her Layla" I said.

"Layla Puckett Benson" Freddie nodded.

"Whoa! Why do we have to add Benson to her last name?" I asked.

"Because, I'll be her dad. besides what if we have a boy?"

"His name will be James Paul" he laughed.

"I knew you'd pick that name. He's your favorite Beatle."

"And the hottest!" I said. He laughed. "Fine! We'll add Benson to the kids name. But my name come first."

"Ok Puckett" he laughed. "So we got James Paul Puckett-Benson and Layla...what about her middle name?"

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"What about Rose?" he said

"Why Rose?"

"I know someone with that name." he said.

"Layla Rose Puckett-Benson? I like it!" I said enthsiasticly turning up the music again. We both laughed and started jamming again.

...

(Freddie's POV)

We arrived at Lennon's Cafe and saw Carly and Craig outside. As soon as we parked Sam and I walked up there.

"Hey! you actually made it on time" Carly said hugging Sam then hugging me.

"Don't expect it everytime Shay" Sam chuckled. I laughed too.

"Hey Freddie-Buddy!" Craig said putting his hand out. He has new nicknames for all 3 of us everytime, especially Carly.

"Sup Craig?" I asked shaking his hand.

"Not much, just with my Carlykins and now you guys, Hey Samo-wamo!" he said hugging her tightly. Sam kinda laughed.

"Hey wierdo!" she said. He put her down and started laughing.

"So, Craig and I got a reservation already so when that ready we'll-" Craig's pocket started buzzing.

"Perfect timing" he said pulling out the reservation thing they give you. I never know what those things are really called. All I know is they light up red and vibrate when your table is ready. Craig handed the thing to the lady and she took us to a cozy little booth in the corner and handed us our menus.

"Your waitress will arrive shortly" she said smiling and walking away. We all studied our menus for a moment. Sam of course was the first one to decide what she wanted.

"Well, mama's gonna get the triple baconator" she said smiling and closing the menu.

"Sam that's loaded with a bunch of bacon and ham!" I exclaimed.

"So? The 2 best things on the world on one sandwich? What's the problem?" she asked.

"That's loaded with fat and bad things for the baby, why don't you get something healthier" I tried convincing her even though I knw she'd win in the end. She always does.

"Freddie" Carly started. "You know you aren't gonna win this one. Just let her get it"

"Fine" I grumbled. I set my menu down too.

"And what are you getting Freddistien?" Sam mocked me.

"The McCartney platter, comes with a turkey wrap with lettuce, tomato, onion and all sorts of veggies and oils, mashed potatoes, mixed fruits and some Dr. Fizz" I said.

"That sounds pretty good, I may get that too Fred-man" Craig said closing his menu.

"Know what you want baby?" Craig asked putting his arm around Carly.

"I might get the Starr sensation meal" she said reading the menu

"Comes with fish, cole slaw, fresh fruits and soup of your choice" Craig read off.

"Sounds delcious Carlybear" Craig said kissing her forehead and giggling. Sam and I just kinda stared at each other awkwardly as Carly and Craig started rubbing their noses together and kissing. The waitress came up and interrupted their little game by clearing the throat.

"Hello my name is Rose I'll be your server today, can I get you guys something to drink?" She asked smiling.

"Actually we're ready to order as well" Carly said.

"Splended" she held a pen and pad in hand. She looked very fimiluar. And her name rung a bell too. As the other ordered their drinks and meals I studied her. She looked early-mid 20's, a couple months pregnant-

"Freddie!" Sam snapped her fingers in-front of me.

"Oh sorry I'll have the McCartney platter. " she wrote it down and studied me.

"Wait a minute, didn't I meet you somewhere before?" she said stashing the pen and pad into her apron-type-thingy.

"Yes! I think so...Rose! Rose from MallMart right!"

"Right!" she said. I got up and gave a her a big hug. Carly, Sam and Craig looked at me like I'd just got up and grew wings and flew to Switzerland with the pope and a bag of polish sausages.

"Guys! This is Rose, I met her the night of the party, she was the one who gave me the advice on how to handle Sam's rape. Rose this is Carly, her new boyfriend Craig and Sam" she shook all of their hands and looked at Sam.

"I'm so sorry hun, no one wants rape. I hope you're doing better now." she gave her a sympatheitc pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks I am, I'm just getting by with a little help from my friends." Sam said. She smiled at me.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I'll get your order in then maybe we can chat again after you've finished your meals."

"Sounds good, Nice seeing you Rose" I said sitting down and waving. She waved back.

"Wow she seemed really nice" Carly said.

"She is nice. She was actually raped too when she was 16. She had a son."

"Oh my!" Craig said.

"She said it wasn't so bad. Her best guy friend, well now fiance,Roger, helped her though it" I said looking at Sam. We smiled at each other for a minute, maintaining eye contact. And something wierd happened. One second I was 2 feet away from her, next thing I know our faces are barely an inch apart. It was like a magnetic, opposite force was pulling us together. We both silently laughed for a second, then Carly cleared her throat loudly. We pulled away, emabressed.

"DId we uhhhh...disturb a 'moment' you guys were having?" Craig asked putting air quotes around 'moment'.

"N-n-no" we both denied.

"Mhm" Craig winked, he saw past me and Sam. He was the first. Even Carly couldn't see, yet. Rose brought our drinks out.

"Food should be out in about 30 minutes" She said.

"Thank you" Carly said. She smiled and walked away.

"So...how was the doctors appointment you guys?" Carly asked breaking the ice as she stirred her straw around and took a drink.

"Good, actually it went really good" Sam smiled.

"That's good. This morning you seemed so bummed"

"Yeah, but that was when I was carrying some rapists baby" she took a drink of her peppy-cola. Carly stopped in mid-drink.

"Wait, y-you had an abortion?" she asked concerned. Carly was TOTALLY against abortion. She even gave a speech about it in oral comm once.

"Nope, something even better" Sam said. Carly looked at Craig. He shurged and looked at me. I couldn't do anything but look away.

"I thought there were only 3 options when you had a baby, abortion, adoption, and keeping it."

"Well scientists managed to come up with a 4th option too" I started explaining. "You see what they do is if the baby is less than 6 weeks old, which Sam is only 5 weeks along, they take this I guess like...telescope grabber thing, and take out the...the" I couldn't say the word 'sperm'. Ever since my mom went to the 'How to give your teenage son the sex talk' session in Fresno I've been scarred for life about sex. I shuddered. Then I saw Carly snapping her fingers in front of me. Guess I spaced out for a moment there.

"Anyway" I continued. "they take out the male...cell" I said quietly.

"Sperm!" Sam coughed. I shot her a dirty look.

"Thank you captian obvious" I said louder.

"Well YOU couldn't say it, so I stepped in" she yelled at me setting her drink down. I could tell this was going to be an all out yelling and screaming fight. Which would actually be nice, it's the only 'normal' thing that's happened since this whole mess occured.

"Would you NOT interrupt me talking!" I yelled.

"Well if you can't say the word!"

"You're impossible Puckett!"

"You are you Benson!"

"HEY!" Carly yelled. The whole restraunt went quiet. Carly stood up. "Yeah yeah! Nothing to see here. We're just arguing because my friend Freddie can't say sperm and Sam was correcting him! You people got a problem with that? Good,now carry on with your buisness!" she sat down. All of us including Craig were beyond embaressed.

"So...as you were saying" Carly said in a completely different tone then before.

"Anyway...the telescope thing grabs the sperm" I said emphasising sperm and looking at Sam.

"Good boy! You finally said it" she said patting my head like a dog and messing up my hair. I just went back to what I was saying again.

"And takes it out and kills it. And then you have to get a new sperm and replace it quickly."

"So basicly it's like a sperm trade?" Carly asked.

"Basicly" Sam said.

"So you got a new sperm sample?"

"Yeah" Sam said again sipping her drink ever so slowly.

"From who?" Carly asked.

"This nub right here." she said. She smacked my butt underneth the table. I yelped a little and she smirked.

"F-Freddie! Little innocent Freddie Benson from across the hall? The one that's had a crush on me since 6th grade? That Freddie sitting right across from me?" Carly said in misbelief. She couldn't believe it.

"Yup!" Sam said popping the 'P'

"Why him? Remember when we talked about having kids in the future a couple months ago? I thought you said earlier the LAST person on earth you'd ever have a kid with is Freddie."

"Well things of changed. Plus he was my ride home, so I figured 'what the heck? hey he could probably inherit his smartness and my toughness to come out as an all out badass' " Carly just laughed. I chuckled a little bit too. Sam, Carly and Craig started having a conversation when I kinda zoned out, thinking about what Sam just called out future child 'an intellectual, tough badass combination'. I laughed to myself.

_Why are you laughing?_

Wait! Who the heck are you?

_Your conscience stupid!_

This is creeping me out!

_Well good! I hope to knock some sense into you!_

Huh?

_Listen Fredward!_

Oh great! Even my conscience make fun of me.

_Shut up! Listen, when Sam said that the reason she picked you to be her "baby daddy" is because 'you were her ride home' That's NOT why._

Then why would she say that?

_You know how Sam is! She's stubborn and complex and hides her true feelings._

I know, but I'm still confused.

_Ugh! I swear if there was a way to hit you over the head right now, I would. Now listen to me. She. Loves. You_

Isn't that a Beatles song? 'She loves you Yeah Yeah Yeah!'

_I'm giving you a REALLY dirty look right now, just thought I'd let you know that. She's been running and hiding this whole time. She really does love you. You just can't see it. You see her conscience and my conscience talk sometimes._

What the? How the? How the heck is that possible?

_That's something I can't tell you._

Why!

_It's a conscience thing. You wouldn't get it. Now listen to me. Her conscience told me she's been in love with you for a while._

Whoa! How long exactly is a 'while' ?

_Think back...fire escape, music, maybe a little lip-to-lip contact between you both._

Oh come on conscience! We BOTH know Sam isn't the sappy romance type.

_How do you know that? She was into 'Twilight' wasn't she? That was a sappy romance story, right?_

Well...I guess so...

_So you see? Sam is a normal teenage girl, If you look underneath her tough and angry extreior you can see a side of her every teenage girl has, vulnerability._

Not that I've ever seen.

_Actually you have, and quite frankly, you're the ONLY one._

Don't you mean besides Carly?

_No, not even Carly...Remember the night of the kiss?_

Kinda.

_That's one time. She was truely sorry she emabressed you. She didn't insult you or anything. Infact, she basicly said you're a good kisser._

Psh! She did not.

_What do you think she meant by 'good work'?_

It was just an average kiss I guess.

_Wrong! Did Carly or Melanie ever say anything like that after you kissed them?_

No, they both just tried to kiss me again, plus I'm not even sure 'Melanie' is even real still.

_She is. Anyway, she didn't take advantage of you. She usually does but think to yourself 'why didn't she that night?'_

Maybe she just wanted to get it over with

_Wrong! She could've easily kissed Gibby for her first kiss if she was worried about 'getting it over with'_

S-So?

_SO, Freddie, Don't you see the big picture? YOU are the key to Sam's vulnerable side!_

I still don't see how.

_Let me point out a few more, The Missy incident, the window washers platform, when you got hit by the taco truck_

Whoa! Hold the phone, I was unconcious during that...How do you know what happened. What DID happen?

_Well after you got hit and Carly stayed by you while the guys loaded you up in the ambulance, Sam ran upstairs to Spencer basiclly screaming 'Freddie's hurt!' I swear I've NEVER seen her react that way towrds anyone getting hurt before._

Again, HOW do you know this!

_When you're KO'd your conscience, aka me, travels places._

O...k...

_Look I gotta run! Just remember what I said. Bye_

"Wait! Why are you going!" Oops! I accidently said that out-loud. Everyone was having a conversation when they stopped and looked at me. they probably think I've gone crackers.

"Uhh...Who were you talking to nub?" Sam asked.

"No one?" That sounded more like a question then an actual statement.

"Mhm suuuuuurrrrrreeeee" Sam said. Rose came to the table and served us our food.

"Enjoy!" she smiled and walked away. We all started digging in.

"Hey dork! Pass me the ketchup" She said with a mouthful of food. I picked up the ketchup bottle.

"I prefer the term 'inellectual badass' thank you ver much." she stuck her tongue out at me. I did the same and she ended up throwing a handful of french fries at me. I just rolled my eyes and laughed as I enjoyed the rest of my lunch


	9. It's a

_**iAm here for you**_

Chapter 7: It's a...

(Sam's POV)

(A/N: This is about 5 months after the last chapter)

I woke up grogy. I looked over at my clock, 7:30. Great! I'm up early on a Saturday morning. But actually that's become part of my routine these past 5 months. You see, after the operation well...I couldn't exactly stay at my house. That same day my mom got arrested for flashing a cop earlier (Yeah, DON'T ask!) so my original plans were to stay at Carly's but because of some legal chiz that came up, Spencer couldn't become my legal guardian. Stupid lawyers! So Freddie said he'd be happy to take me in. I was cool with that at first until one issue came up: His mom. How would we explain this whole situation to her without her blowing up? Well that night Freddie told me to just hide in his room while he was telling his mom the news. I, of course, went snooping and heard their whole conversation.

_"Mom...I-I need to talk to you for a minute" he said nervously._

_"Yes Freddie-Boo" She asked concerned. I laughed. Freddie-Boo? _

_"Well...sit down. I need to tell you something" he sighed. I was so mad I couldn't see, but at least I could hear. I heard her sit down. The leather of the couch making a noise. I could hear his footsteps pace across the hardwood floors._

_"Mom, remember the night of Wendy's party?"_

_"Yes? Freddie, did someone hurt you! Did you forget your tick lotion!"_

_"No mom! Well that night..." he paused and sighed._

_"I went with Sam and Carly. Carly met this guy named Craig there and they hit it off pretty well. Anyway Sam met this guy there named Biff, they seemed to hit it off pretty good too. Then they went into a room for a bit. So, being alone I walked into the dance room, had a dance with Wendy, then sat for a while and played with a rubik's cube. I spent about 1 hour and 30 minutes solving it and noticed Sam and that guy had been alone for a while. So with my nature for caring about people I went to go check on them...And...and"_

_"And what dear?"_

_"He was...he was...inside of her."_

_"T-They were having sex!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed in horror._

_"No mom! Well kinda...no! He was inside of her, but she was knocked out..."_

_"He was raping her?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Oh my! Poor poor Samantha! What'd you do!"_

_"I-I didn't know how to react. But as soon as he saw me and got up I kinda, sorta punched him in the face and ran with Sam wrapped in a blanket and her clothes in my arms"_

_"And what happened after that dear?"_

_"Well after I got her dressed again and got outside I headed up to Mall-mart, got some stuff and came back home. Didn't figure it was too good of an idea to just drop her off at home. So I came back here with her and put in "New Moon" and woke her up. After I told her she broke down"_

_"Samantha broke down?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I-I...wow! I've never seen Samantha cry before."_

_"Well she did. Right into my arms. It just broke my heart to see someone like Sam break down. And believe me it takes a LOT to make her even cry, let alone completely break down." _

_"I can understand. Samantha's a strong independant woman. Granted she's much stronger then Carly is." Wow, Mrs. B really doesn't like Carly for some reason._

_"Yeah"_

_"Wow...how long ago did this happen?"_

_"About 5 weeks ago. And there's more to tell you..."_

_"I'm listening"_

_"Well about a month after that everything went back to normal. Then we had one of our movie night over here. It was just me and Sam this time. Right before the movie she got really sick."_

_"Well did she have anything contageous?"_

_"No mom, nor did she have food sickness. Mom, she was having morning sickness, well technicly night sickness."_

_"But Little Freddie-Pie...you can only have morning sickness if you're...oh no! Please tell me...she isn't?" he sighed._

_"She is mom" there was a moment of silence after._

_"Well has she seens a doctor about this yet?"_

_"Yup! Infact took her to one this morning."_

_"Wonderful! So what happened there?"_

_"Well he gave us the standarded options. Sam said she couldn't kill or give away her own baby. AND she didn't want to have Biff's baby so..."_

_"Did she go with "Traversal Sperm donation" ?"_

_"Yeah, how do you know about that?"_

_"Honey, I'm a nurse. I know these things. So when is she getting this done? Or did she get it done this morning?"_

_"This morning"_

_"And did she find a sperm doner?"_

_"Yup"_

_"Who?"_

_"Me" he mumbled lowly. I heard her sigh heavily._

_"Fredward Benson...normally I would probably flip out on you and ground you and heck, even send you to Cambodia! But because of the evidence you've provided me I decided to stay calm. Just tell me one thing young man. Are you ready to assume the responcibility of fatherhood? Will you stay commited to Samantha and this child? Because, fatherhood is a full time job. Some can't handle the pressure. Your father was that way. That's why he left...Too much pressure."_

_"Wow..." was all Freddie could say._

_"Freddiebear" Another geeky mama's boy nickname. "I'm going to ask you this again, are you sure you're willing to give up your teenage years to have a child? Are you willing to be there for that poor girl carrying that child for 9 months, being there when he/she is born and all the-"_

_"Mom" he interrupted. "I am willing to give up everything for this baby. Sam and I both love it already. Whether we're in love or not, we have a child together for the rest of our lives, both of our genetics inside of one person. And we'll love him/her no matter what."_

_"Well...if you're willing to make sacrafices...then so am I. I'm going to homeschool you both so she won't have to face the embaressment and teasing the kids at school would probably give her and you too. Plus you can take care of the baby easier after it's born."  
_

_"Thanks mom" I heard the leather shift. I think they're hugging._

_"So I'm assuming you're letting Sam move in with us?"_

_"Of course sweetie! Where is she?"_

_"Actually she's in my room. She came over but I wanted to tell her...the situation first. Sam!" he called me out and from there on I became a "Benson"._

...

After I managed to roll out of bed I started getting ready. Today was the day I found out if Freddork and I concieved a boy or a girl. Yup, that's right! I STILL call him nicknames, why? It's fun! I started putting on a pair of jeans when I couldn't button the top button. After 5 minutes of struggling I finally got them on the button flew off.

"Damn!" I yelled in frustration taking the pants off and putting my pajama pants back on.

"Where'd that button go? Maybe Mrs. B can sew it back on later." I searched on the floor when a shabby looking Freddie came out of the bathroom, holding his eye with one hand and the button in the other.

"I figure this may belong to you" he said aggrivated.

"Thanks" I giggled out.

"Yeah, it's *so* funny. Laugh it up Sam"

"What's got your anti-bactierial man panties in a bunch this morning Benson?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well a certain fetus inside a certain meat-a-holic kept kicking me last night in bed. So now I have a huge bruise on my lower back" I laughed.

"Good baby" I rubbed my stomach. Freddie just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You are definately going to be just like your mother" he chuckled at my stomach. I clutched my stomach.

"Man! I think this kid is trying to kill me from the inside. Hey, you! Stop kicking me! God! I think this kid is going to be a soccar player one day."

"Or a drummer" Freddie laughed. I laughed and put the button on the dresser top and slapped my hands next to my side in anger.

"Gah! I'm getting too fat!" I yelled. Freddie was back in the bathroom shaving his face.

"You are not" Freddie said. He sounded like a robot. Ever since I've started showing I've been saying 'I'm fat!' and his usual responce is 'no you aren't' or the one time he wasn't paying attention he just went 'mhm'. Then I pinned him to the ground. He didn't know pregnant women could be that agressive. Well Sam Puckett isn't your typical pregnant woman either. When Freddie finished shaving he went into the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans for me.

"No! not maternity pants already!" I whined stomping my foot.

"Sam, you can't wear pajama pants to the doctor's office. Plus the baby's developing more and more each day so your belly's gonna get bigger and you won't be able to fit into your normal jeans." Nice cover Benson. I groaned and went into the other room and put them on and came back to show Freddie.

"See! Isn't that better?"

"I guess so, actually, not as bad as I though" I said.

"Hey, did you text Carly yet?"

"Not yet, Here I'll do it right now" Yeah another big thing has changed in the past couple months with Carly and Craig too. Craig moved in with Carly and Spencer after he almost got arrested last month. Spencer's been keeping a close eye on Carly ever since. I can't blame him. I can see them as the couple to be more *physical* with each other. Yeah I know what you're thinking 'Carly? Sweet innocent Carly?' Well Carly isn't as innocent as everyone thinks. She's always liked bad boys. I think that's one (of the MANY) reasons she didn't like Freddie (well until he saved her life. But that was because she was under the 'oh he saved my life, he's my knight in shining armor' spell)

I pulled out my red flip phone and started texting.

_Hey Carls, u, Spence and Craig ready yet? _

Press. Send. I put my phone in my pocket as I finished getting ready. I brushed though my hair one last time, put on deoderant, and put on my "Life's good, unless there's no meat" shirt Freddie got me for my birthday a couple months ago. It's my favorite shirt of all time. I think you can tell why. My phone vibrated and my ringtone "Blah Blah Blah" by Ke$ha started playing. I opened it to read the message.

_Yeah, we're ready 2 go. Whenever u and Freddie come over then we can leave. _

I texted a quick reply back.

_K Carls, we'll be ovr in 5._ I closed my phone one last time and yelled for Freddie.

"Freddork! Come on we gotta go now!" man! my voice was loud! He came running from the bathroom buttoning his shirt up.

"Ok let's go- oh wait! I made you some bacon, it's in the microwave" Surely enough I opened the microwave to find some delicious bacon sizzling inside.

"Yum!" I took the plate. He opened the door and went across the hall. No need for a key. Carly just said to come in.

"Hey peeps!" I made my grand enterance. Freddie behind me was carrying my purse while I was devouring the plate of bacon right in front of me.

"Hey Sam" Carly came and gave me a hug and handed her purse off to Craig. Craig went over to Freddie.

"Dude, we're such suckers!" Craig chuckled looking at Carly's purse.

"I know" Freddie chuckled back.

"Hey Sam, hey baby!" Spencer gave her a bear hug.

"Spencer, don't squish the pregnant lady!"

"Sorry" he released. He knelt down to my tummy.

"Well hello little baby. How are you-" Spencer groaned and pulled away holding his eye. Sam giggled a little bit.

"Oops! Sorry Spence"

"What happened?" Freddie asked coming over.

"Your child just kicked me in my face!" Spencer said. Freddie looked at me and we both stared giggling.

"Not funny!" Carly corrected us.

"Sorry" we both said.

"Ok, I think we should get going now." Spencer took his hand away from his eye, still closed. When we got outside to Spencers car, his beetle we realized that it wasn't going to fit all 5 of us in.

"So, how are we going to do this then?" Spencer asked.

"Sam and I will take my car" Freddie suggested.

"Good plan Freddo, we'll meet you guys at the clinic ok?"

"Sounds good Spence, see ya there!" he swung his keys around. While we were walking to Freddie's car we heard Spencer and Carly behind us.

"Carly sit in the front."

"Why!"

"So I can keep an eye on you and your bad boy little boyfriend."

"Oh come on Spencer! We can't do anything in the car!"

"You can still make out."

"So?"

"So? I don't want 'Love-fest 2010 happening in the backseat of my car"

"Ugh! FINE!" Slam. Slam. Vroom!

We both looked behind us and laughed.

"I've never seen Spencer that protective over Carly" I said.

"Neither have I, I wonder why he doesn't do that to you too. You're practicly his little sister too."

"Eh, I think he figures it's me and you, which means nothing happens. Plus he probably figures that's your moms job anyway."

"Yeah I guess so. You know, I expected her to freak out about this whole thing and become crazier but it's done like, the opposite effect! Maybe we should have more kids" he nudged me, winked and laughed. I laughed too.

"Hey! I'm all for having a big family in the future. But no more kids until I graduate highschool" I said.

"Yeah" he nodded. He unlocked the car and opened my door for me and helped me get in. Then he circled the car and got in on his side and buckled up.

"You know Freddie, I would've never imagined myself in this situation last year. You know, raped and pregnant at 15, getting an operation done so it'd become your kid" I looked over and saw him smiling.

"But, you know. I'm sorta glad this didn't happen with anyone else." I continued. I saw a grin come across his face.

"You know, the be honest, I was scared to death when this whole thing started. I thought 'How am I ever going to get though this?' and I know this sounds really corny but, whenever I see your smile and your stomach grow bigger everyday, that gives me reassurance. "

"Awww, thanks Freddistien"

"Way to turn a serious moment into something sarcastic Puckett...but that's one thing I'd never change about you."he laughed and so did I. He put the car in reverse and pulled onto Crayton Blvd.

"Butthead" I said.

"Bacon-face"

"I hate you"

"Hate you too Puckett"

...

"Samantha Puckett?" the nurse called.

"Good luck Sam." Carly said

"Do good Sam-a-wama! Hope you get what ya want" Craig called out after her. Spencer was just quiet because he started tearing up. I tried to get up and give him a hug but I had some difficulty getting up.

"Need some help Puckett?" Freddie giggled. I glared at him. His laughter came to a fast halt as he came over to help me.

"Just sling your arm over me" he said. I did as he told and soon enough I was on my feet.

"Whew! Gotta get use to that. Thanks Benson" I said. I went over and gave Spencer his hug.

"Hope it's what you want Sam, you're like my little sister. I love you"

"Awww I love you too Spence" I tried pulling away but he clung onto me more.

"Spencer" Freddie grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little. "Let go please"

"Sorry." he released and gave Carly a hug as Freddie and I went into the room.

"Have a seat. The doctor will be in shortly."

"Thanks" Freddie nodded and sat on the chair next to the bed. I attempted to get on the bed but couldn't quite reach woth my leg. It was really pissing me off too!

"You want me to-?"

"No! I can get up by myself."

"But honey- uhhh I mean Sam, you just can't get up there by yourself."

"You don't know what I got Benson" he stepped back and sat back down. After 10 minutes of struggling I finally managed to get a good grip on the bed and rolled on.

"Ha! Victory!" Freddie clapped and laughed.

"Bravo!"

"Merci!" The door opened and the doctor stepped in.

"Hey guys! Haven't seen ya in a while. How's everything going?" she sat down on her rollable stool and rolled to me and Frednup.

"Pretty good so far." I said.

"Good" Freddie said sitting next to me. He was playing with some new nerd app on his pearphone. Dork.

"Ok, you guys ready? Today's the day we see if you're having a boy or a girl."

"Let's hit it!" I said laying back on the bed. The doctor had me lift my shirt up and squeezed some cold jelly like stuff on my stomach. It made me shiver.

"It's always cold" the doctor said as she started rubbing the controler around my stomach in circles until a black and white image came on the screen. Freddork put his phone away and looked at the screen.

"Whoa! Is that really what's inside of Sam?" he asked the doctor.

"Yup!"

"Wow...I can't believe...just...wow" I laughed at the high amount of dorkness he was showing right now.

"You guys ready to hear the gender?"

"I've been ready, let's hear it doc!" I said. I don't think I've ever been this excited or anxious about anything.

"You're having...a little girl. Congrats you guys." she wiped off the jelly crap on my stomach and went to go print the pictures.

"Wow...just wow" Freddie said as the doctor left the room.

"I know right...it never really settled in that"

"We're actually going to be parents in a few months?" he finished my sentence for me. I nodded

"Yeah" I laughed as we went back out to the waiting room. Spencer was sitting inbetween Carly and Craig making sure they don't go at it like a couple of baby monkeys. We told them we were having a girl. They were all so happy and to celebrate we went out to "The Red Crab" to celebrate.


	10. Early Labor

_**iAm here for you**_

Chapter 8: Early Labor

(Freddie's POV)

(2 months later)

It was a freezing cold December day, Right before Christmas. It was the 22nd, the last day of homeschooling before our "winter break". Sam and I had just gotten done with our homework. We went to go chill on the couch a little bit before dinner. I sat on the couch and flipped on some TV. "Celebrities underwater" was on. This time Ryan Seacrest, Brat Pitt and Lindsey Lohan were on. I started laughing really hard when Lindsey Lohan started eating a hot dog and forgot she was under water. She started choking and only lasted 17 seconds underwater. Sam walked in with her 'pregnant lady walk'.

"Yo nub, help me sit down so I can enjoy some R&R time" I got up and supported Sam's back as she sat down. Then I sat down myself. We watched the rest of that episode of "Celebrities under water" laughing our butts off and then changed the channel to "Fairly odd ponies." This show was beyond creepy. I looked at Sam and she gave me a creeped out look as I changed the channel to the news.

"Lame! Here give me the remote Benson" I opened my mouth to rebuttle but if I'd done that I'd be pinned to the floor again. I reluctently handed Sam the remote. She switched it over to "Jackass", one of her favorite TV shows. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To finish some last touches on the nursery." That was half true. Yes I was going to work on the nursey but truely,didn't wanna watch "Jackass".

"Dude, she's not due for 2 more months, you have plenty of time to do that." She went back to watching 2 guys shove bottle rockets up each others butts. Gross!

"You don't know that. There are some people who've had their kids at the 7 month period." I said remembering the Duggar family, they had their last kid 3 months premature.

"Fine, but hurry up. I want some dinner" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll be done in a jiffy, Miss eats-a-lot" She laughed and threw a pillow at me. She missed.

"Epic Fail!" I yelled from the nursery. I closed the door and looked inside. It use to be the spare room where my mom kept her exercising equiptment and books.. The walls were painted a light cream color. Sam hated the color pink with a passion, so we decorated the crib and bedding in yellow and the rug was light green. I looked over at the huge bookshelf that we (or should I say I, considering all Sam did was eat a sandwich and helped take the tape off the box of parts) put together 2 months ago. It now had tons and tons of books from when Sam and I were little kids. It even had Sam's favorite books of all time "The Boogey Bear collection" and one of my favorite book my mom use to read me everynight when I was little, "Oh the places you'll go" by Dr. Seuss. There were some baby books and scrap books that we'd make as she was growing up. We even had her name "Layla Rose Puckett-Benson" painted on the wall in a bold maroon color next to her crib. I picked up the power drill by the crib and started drilling in the last couple of shelves for toys. I put up 3 shelves and was done. I got the toys, which included a ring toss, a stuffed light blue pony, some ABC blocks and an elmo jack in the box from when I was a baby. I also got the other baby things out of the closet from the baby shower and neatly allined them on the shelves. I stepped back by the doorframe and admired my work.

"All done" I said to myself, smiling as I shut the door and turned off the lights. Then I went back out to where Sam was watching TV, laughing her head off.

"All done" I said to her while I went over to the sink and washed my hands.

"Good nub, now make me dinner. We're starving!" She demanded pointing to her stomach. I smiled and went over to the fridge. We were out of meat products.

"Hey I gotta make a run out to MallMart to get some meat" I jiggle my keys out of my pocket.

"Pick up some turkey bacon too!" she hollared.

"Ok" I said dialing my phone.

"Who are you calling?" I put the phone up to my ear, it started ringing.

"Carly, I need someone to stay with you just incase something would happen."

"Nothing's going to happen Benson!"

"I just want to be sure." I said

"Whatever" Sam said refocusing her attention back to the TV. I got Carly's voicemail. I growled in distress.

"Voicemail?" Sam asked still looking at the TV.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try Craig" I said dialing his number. 3 rings later and he picked up.

"Hey-o!" he answered.

"Hey Craig, it's Freddie. Would you mind coming over and keeping Sam company while I make a run to the store?"

"Sure Fredman, I'm right across the hall, I'll be there in a jiffy"

"K, thanks man! See ya" I hung up and 5 seconds later Craig was there.

"Hey! Thanks for coming over" I said opening the door and patting his back.

"Ah, no problem." he said going over by Sam.

" I gotta go now. Bye guys" I said shutting the door.

"Bye" Craig and Sam said simultaneously.

(Sam's POV)

I was still watching "Jackass" whe Craig flopped down next to me.

"So...how's Sammikins and wittle babykins doing?" I laughed. Craig always has a new nickname for me everyday.

"Good, but I'm so hungry I could eat this couch right now" My stomach growled.

"Now Sammi, you know leather's not good for your colon." he said pointing his finger in my face like a school teacher. Craig never fails to be epic. Suddenly I felt this pain in my stomach. It was probably the hunger eating me alive.

"Ow." I said gripping the couch armrest. Craig's face changed from joking to worried.

"Are you ok?" he asked leaning forward. I put my head into the hand I wasn't gripping the couch with. I kept grumbling how much it hurt. Craig lifted my head up and looked into my eyes.

"I'm fine Craig" I said as the pain went away. "I'm just really hungry is all, whenever I get hungry my stomach starts hurting...I think I need to walk around for a bit." Craig helped me up and I started walking around the kitchen holding my lower back. No pain. I walked around for 20 more minutes until another stronger pain hit me. I gripped onto the kitchen counter taking deep breaths.

"Just relax Sam...you just need food." I said to myself. Craig came over again.

"Sam, you're not ok...I think you're in-"

"No! I can't be...she's not due yet!" I yelled in distress. It's too early for me to go into labor now. I'm only 7 months along. Maybe I can stop it.

"Sam...we have to get you to the hospital...just to make sure."

"But..." I said leaning over. "They said not to come until the contractions are 5 minutes apart...plus I think I'm fine." I managed to say inbetween a mixture of grunts and groans.

"The hospital's 90 minutes away. Let's go" I groaned. Craig went into the room Freddie and I share.

"Where is your overnight bag?" Freddie and his psycho mother packed my overnight back 3 months ago 'just incase'

"Next to the bed, left side" I grunted before I screamed.

"Ohhhh...this hurtsssssss!" I moaned clutching my stomach. Craig ran out carrying my bag.

"Come on Sam, hurry!" Craig urged.

"I'm going as fast as I can Berko!" I said walking to the door. We took the elevator down to the lobby.

"You wait here! I'll get my car!" he said putting the bag down next to me. I groaned again. Stupid contractions were 10 minutes apart now. I heard the breaks squeel to a stop and Craig running back in.

"Let's go!" he said running with my bag. By the time I got out there he'd already put my bag in the trunk and was waiting by the passanger side with the door open. He held my hand, helping me in and hopped in on the other side and took off. I was freaking out in the car and was breathing really hard.

"Sam-o...just relax. Breath" I nodded and took really deep slow breaths, almost crying because it hurt so much.

"I'm gonna try to get you there don't worry." Then the car started making a funky noise.

"No!" Craig yelled pulling over, hitting the steering wheel. "Damnit! Fuckity fuck fuck!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Fucking battery died...Fuck!" I grabbed him by the collar.

"Craig...calm down, you NEED to fix this car NOW!" I yelled.

"I can't..I don't know how to fix cars! I'm just a guy in a band!" he pouted

"Damn!" I hit the window as hard as I could...Then I thought of something.

"We need to call Freddie and Carly!" I yelled.

"Right!" Craig said pulling out his phone. "I'll call Carly, you call Freddie" he said dialing his phone. I quickly dialed Freddie's phone. He imediately picked up.

"I'm checking out right now Puckett, I know you're hungry but I'll be-"

"No Freddie! It's an emergency, I'm in labor!"

"What! Where are you? Where is Craig?" he asked in a worried voice. I didn't need both Freddie and Craig freaking out right now.

"He's right here talking to Carly on the phone. We were on our way to the hospital but his car died. You need to come out here and get us."

"What street are you guys on?"

"Lopez parkway! Hurry"

"Ok, I'll be there in a jiffy! bye" I hung up and heard Craig talking to Carly.

"No baby I love you more...No Carlykins I love you more...I wuv you most...I"

"Hang up!" I yelled. Craig jumped.

"Ok you win...oh by the way Sam's in labor" he put it on speaker. I facepalmed myself.

"Sam! Are you ok?" Carly was freaking out too!

"I'm fine" I chuckled. "Except the fact your boyfriends car broke down now we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Oh gosh! Spencer and I are all the way in Fresno right now. We can't come for another hour!"

"That's fine, Freddork's picking us up and taking us to the hospital" I replied

"Ok, guys call me when you get to the hospital, we're on our way now"

"Ok bye Carly" I said.

"Bye Sam! Love you! Bye Craig! I love you."

"I love you more." Craig cooed.

"No I love YOU more!"

"No I wuv YOU more!"

"No I-" I hung up Craig's phone.

"It needed to be done Berko" I said. He nodded and we just sat in the car, bored. Until I had another contraction and lurched forward, gripping my stomach. Craig was scared but tried rubbing my back for comfort.

"I-I-It's gonna b-b-b-be ok S-S-Sam" he said nervously. I felt his hand trembling as he started rubbing my back. Craig looked like he was going to pass out. It was either pretend I was fine and have him stay consious or freak out and show my real pain and have the one person that I need right now pass out on me and being alone and in labor. I got out of the car again and went over to a really tall oak tree and leaned on it.

"Just breath Puckett...breath" I took some slow breaths by the tree. I finally saw a pair of headlights speeding towards us. Those headlights belonged to a comaro, Freddie's comaro. Craig jumped up and tried getting Freddie's attention. Freddie saw him and stepped on his breaks and parked his car, not even bothering to turn it off first. He jumped out and ran over to Craig franticly.

"Craig! Quick, where's Sam!" he jumped.

"By the tree over there." Craig pointed directly at me and Freddie took off running towards me.

"Sam!"

"Freddie" I said weakly, I felt another contraction coming up, so there was slight tension in my voice. He ran up and hugged me tightly. Wrong time Benson. I had another really bad contraction, this one might be the worst one I've had. I screamed in pain, right in Freddie's ear. I could tell it hurt his ears but he wasn't going to say anything. That's just the kind of guy he is.

"Shhhh" he comforted me, rubbing my back in circles. Unlike when Craig did it, Freddie actually managed to calm me down. My nails were gripping his back and probably leaving really deep marks, but like I said, Freddie won't say anything right now.

"Sam, I'm sorry." I pulled away from the hug. I was contraction free for the moment.

"About what?" I asked in my normal voice.

"Everything; leaving you home alone, making you have my baby-"

"Whoa Benson! You have NOTHING to apologize for, I promise..." I needed to tell Freddie something before I had our daughter; it was about my true feelings for him.

"Freddie...before our daughter's born...I've been keeping some secrets from you that I feel I should tell you." I said cradeling my stomach.

"I'm listening" he said putting his thumbs into the fronts of his pockets.

"Well...I've been kinda opposite with you and beating around the bush a bit so I'm just going to...say it all now before my water breaks! You're not as much of a dork as I say you are. Infact ever since last year when you started working out...and taking you shirt off...and your abs! That's beside the point. I don't really hate you, that's just my term of affection for you. Anyway, There WAS a reason I didn't get an abortion or give it up for adoption, You."

(Freddie's POV)

Whoa! Sam JUST admited that she thinks I'm hot ( I thought so ever since that time I took my shirt off and she dropped a plate of meatballs), that shoe doesn't hate me and that's her way of "showing me affection" AND The reason she's even pregnant right now is because of me. Well not just because of the techical "when a boy cell and a girl cell come together they make a baby." But because of me just being...me.

"Really?" I asked suprised.

"Yeah and...the reason I picked you wasn't because you were my ride home"

_Told ya!_ Grrrrr...it was my stupid conscious again.

"Then... why?" I shrugged.

"Because..." Sam looked at her feet. "I sorta...might...like you more than...a friend" she was making circles in the dirt with the tip of her shoes. I smiled and stepped towards her, lifting her chin up.

"Awww does someone have a crush on me?" I asked in a joking tone, like the tone you'd talk to a 5 year old with. She laughed.

"Yeah, even though you have cooties" she laughed. Her laughter was contageous. I was laughing too. After we stopped I stepped forward and tried doing the same thing I've been perking up the courage to do for months now. I leaned in and gave her a sweet simple kiss, similar to our first one. I felt her jolt a bit. I think she was suprised. But she kissed me back.

"Hey what goin' on- Whoa! mama!" Craig stammered. "Well...I don't wanna disturb you guys so I'm just going to go back to the car..now" he backed away. After a minute of kissing I pulled away.

"Sam...there's something wet on my shoe" I looked down at my shoes that had some kind of liquid on them. Sam clutched her stomach in agony.

"My water broke nub!" Great. We go from flirty and kissy to name calling and nubiness again. That's ok with me though, that's how it always is and always will be.

"Ok...uhhhh Craig! We don't have time to get to the hospital, do you have some blankets or something in the trunk?" Craig popped open his trunk and revealed a flannel blanket he kept back there. I helped Sam walk over to the car from the tree. She had a deathgrip on my arm and was surely going to leave some perminate indentions. I'm not going to complain though, surely the kind of pain she's experiencing isn't even comparable. We finally got to the car and opened up the back door. Sam layed down and I put the blanket over her. I took her shoes, socks, pants and panties off and set them in the front seat. I was extremly sqeemish when it came to blood, or female parts. My mom scarred me for life when she made me and Sam watch her giving birth to me when she first found out Sam was pregnant. But I had to look anyway. I'm not a doctor but that video did help a little. I could tell how many centimeters she was dialated.

"9 1/2" I said to Sam.

"9 1/2 what?"

"That's how many centimeters you're dialated, you need to be 10 to push" The contractions got closer and closer together. After 7 minutes or so Sam was ready.

"Craig, we need something for wrap the baby in."

"I don't have any more blankets Freddio" He said holding Sam upright so she could push. I groaned in frustration, then I remembered I had a jacket on. It was December and freezing cold outside but I took it off anyway and held it down. Sam had her leg sread apart and was using the drivers seat and the back window as "stirrups" to keep her feet in place. She had a tight grip on the nylon seats next to her.

"Ready to be parents Sam." She nodded, sweating and breathing fast.

"Give me one big push Puckett, I know you can do it!" She pushed with everything she had. Craig held her up as I watched for a head. Craig looked over.

"I think I'm gonna faint Fredman" he said weakly holding his head.

"No! You CANNOT faint on me Craig, man up!" I said aggressivly. He took a deep breath in and continued holding Sam up. I saw the formation of a head.

"Ok Sam, take a minute...and breath." I looked away and took a huge breath. Craig wasn't the only one who felt like fainting. I felt so light headed. Heck, I felt like Lucy in the sky with diamonds right now! I took another big breath the looked back at Sam.

"Ok Sam, you need to push again." she pushed and I could tell she was getting tired.

"Push push push!" I encouraged her. She was doing really good for someone who didn't have an epidural. I could see the top of the baby's head coming out and Sam shriked in pain.

"Shhhhh Sam...you're strong!"

"It...h-h-hurts!" she cried pushing harder. I felt bad for her, I wish there was some way I could've given birth. Well...there's surgury or I could've been a male sea horse. The head was far enough out to where I could get a grip on it and help Sam pull it out.

"Keep pushing Sam" I said. The baby was inching out every few seconds. On shoulder popped out. Then the second. Then out she came. Sam let out a cry of relief and layed back in the car, still breathing heavy. I shifted so I held the baby the right way. Soon little cries filled the air. I let out a breath of relief. She kept crying as I rocked her side to side. I went over to Sam, who was putting on some pajama pants next to Craig. She was still crying when I went over.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked immediately. Her motherly instincts were kicking in fast.

"Yeah, she's perfect" I said kissing the baby's forhead then Sam's cheek. Sam held her arms out. I obeyed and handed our baby over to her. She soon stopped crying. I laughed.

"Guess she likes you better." I laughed lightly

"No, she loves her daddy too, she's probably more fimilar with me because I carried her around for 7 1/2 months straight." Sam talked to the baby softly for a minute. She squirmed happpily in Sam's arms and giggled. It made me smile, I couldn't help but have a tear run down my face. I leaned over Sam and our baby and we both talked to her, giggling and smiling. Craig came over and took a picture.

"Aww what a cute, happy family." he smiled. Sam and I laughed and got up from Craig's car. She handed her over to me and got in the front seat of the car.

"You coming Freddison?" she called. I rocked Layla in my arms, not having a care in the world as I looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Freddie!" she waved. I sunk back into reality.

"I'll be there in a sec" she close the door and started the car up for me. I looked into the sky. Snowflakes started slowly falling down, it was the first snow this winter, The twinkling stars were dancing in the sky above us. I looked up.

"Thank you" I whispered to god so quietly that not even Layla could hear me. And I swear, walking back to the car the stars formed into god himself and one that became his eye, winked at me as I got into the car and started driving to the hospital.


	11. Epilogue

_**iAm here for you**_

Chapter 9: Epilogue

(Freddie's POV)

_(4 years later...)_

"Do you, Carly Taylor Shay, take Craig Willam John Berkowitz, as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to care, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do" she said sweetly

"And do you, Craig Willam John Berkowitz, take Carly Taylor Shay, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to care, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do" he smiled at her.

"Then by the power invested in me and god to this day, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Craig grabbed Carly's face and kissed her passionately before the priest even finished the sentence. We all clapped and cheered as Craig picked Carly up and sung her around before the walked down the aisle, arm-in-arm, smiling as everyone continued clapping. Sam and I stood up as the bridesmaids, groomsmen, ring bear and flower girl walked down. The flower girl was our daughter Layla. She ran right up to us.

"Mommy! Daddy! Did ya see me!" Sam laughed and bent down to be eye-to-eye level with her.

"Of course we saw! And you're so pretty in your white dress!" She tapped Layla's nose, which made her giggle. Layla then turned to me and lifted up her arms. I picked her up and held her close.

"Daddy, do I look pretty?"

"Of course my little snow baby!" I smiled and kissed her cheek. She giggled again.

"Daddy, why do you always call me snow baby?"

"Well Layla, the night you were born it was the first night it had snowed in Seattle all year! And ever since you were born it hasn't snowed until that day"

"Wow..." I laughed. She flashed me those ocean blue eyes again. Even though she had my hair color, whenever I saw her, I always saw Sam. I carried Layla and walked with Sam into the party room. Carly and Craig went to go change into their partying clothes. I looked around the party room. Sam and I got married here when we turned 18 about a year ago. Surely brought back a lot of memories being in this room. I know you're all probably like "Sam and Freddie got married! Wtf!" Well first of all since Layla was born prematurely she had to be kept in the hospital for a month. Sam and I saw her everyday. We saw so much of each other, and after that kiss, we decided to go out. I never knew I'd fall in love with her as much as I did. So when we were 17 I asked her to marry me, of course she said yes (well actually punched my arm THEN said yes, typical Sam) so then we got married and here I am! Carly and Craig got back and got on stage.

"Ok everyone, ready to partay like there's no tomorrow?" Carly yelled into the microphone.

"Yeah!" Everyone in the room yelled back.

"YEAH!" Gibby ran across the stage and ripped his shirt off. 4 years later and he's still the same Gibby we all knew back when we were freshmen.

"O...k...DJ, crank it up!" Carly yelled. Craig carried her back down the stage bridal style as the pop music filled the room. I sat at one of the tables in the back as I watched Sam and Layla dancing. I wasn't much of a dancing kinda guy so I just sat back with a couple of other guys and talked about typical guy stuff. Carly and Craig did their first dance, then Carly and Spencer did their "daddy-daughter" dance. Carly's dad passed away a few years ago due to a submarine accident. Then they played a few more fast songs before the last song of the night, the slow song. I got up and went over to Layla.

"May I have this dance, my lady" I asked getting down on one knee. She put her hands on her hips.

"Daddy, you're suppose to dance with mommy." Before I knew it, she started pushing the back of my thigh and eventually pushed me over to Sam. Well she's certainly got her mother's strength and perciverence. She left and I cleared my throat.

"May I have this dance, ma lady?"

"I suppose" she said seriously, then giggled. She stepped closer to me. I grabbed her hand and put my other hand on her hip. She put her head on my shoulder. I smiled and held her closer.

"Fun wedding huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you see their cake, it's effing huge!" I laughed, of COURSE Sam knew the cake's size. I saw Layla dancing with the ring bear.

"Hey Sam...looks like Layla found herself a little boyfriend" I pointed. Sam laughed.

"That's my girl, just like her mama."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I laughed. She kicked me in the shin.

"Oww!"

"You deserve it, dork, but I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed her on the lips sweetly as the music came to an end. Everyone was clapping and 'woooing' and turned towards us. We pulled back, embaressed a little bit.

"Awwww Mommy and Daddy are so cute!" Layle commented.

"Time for cake!" Carly announced. Before I knew it Sam was over by the gigantic cake, licking her lips. Carly and Craig did the traditional shoving cake in each other's faces thing. Sam shoved cake in my face too. I laughed.

"Oh well more for me then" I smirked. She started licking the cake off my face.

"Cooties! Help!" I yelled jokingly, my voice broke. It hasn't done that since I was 16. She slapped me playfully on the arm. Before I knew it, it was 12:00 and time to go. Layla was sleeping in my arms as we said goodbye to Carly and Craig.

"Bye guys, enjoy your honeymoon!" I said putting Layla in her carseat.

"Oh..we will!" Craig winked and smacked Carly on the butt.

"Craig stop!" she giggled and slapped him. "We haven't even told them yet."

"Told us what yet?" Sam asked.

"I'm 3 months pregnant" Sam squeeled.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" She said hugging Carly. I gave her a hug as well.

"Congradulations you guys" I said giving Craig a handshake.

"Thanks" Carly said smiling.

"I'm so nervous..." Craig said.

"Oh honey you'll be fine. Sam and Freddie became parents at 15 and made it. Is parenting hard?" Carly asked. I looked at Sam, she gestured me to tell her.

"Well...while it's not always easy" I looked back at Layla, sleeping in her carseat. "But...every minute is worth it"


End file.
